


the office

by thepurplecorner



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepurplecorner/pseuds/thepurplecorner
Summary: If Dani was honest with herself, she knew the only reason she loved coming to work was Jamie.aka the one where Dani has a lot of feelings, Jamie's doing anything but her job, Henry's drunk and Peter's stuff keeps ending up in jelly.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 51
Kudos: 413





	1. dani

If Dani was honest with herself, she knew the only reason she loved coming to work was Jamie.  
  
Ever since moving to London and surprisingly landing the job as Henry Wingrave's personal assistant at his families law firm, the American has settled in nicely on the top floor office of the building.  
  
Wingrave & Associates were a major successful law firm, with several offices around the UK. The success entirely down to Henry’s brother, Dominic, which Dani came to learn quickly.

Their own little London office, which most of her colleagues referred to as the ‘League Two’ due to Dominic’s more high profile branch in canary wharf, was basically a rat race of filing cases, liaising with clients and counting numbers.  
  
Henry was ‘in charge’ of sorts. Dani soon realized Dominic keeps him out the way up here.  
  
Her job's decent and pays well, the works easy, and Mr. Wingrave is often too plastered to notice the ongoing pranks that happen in the little corner of their office.  
  
Mr. Wingrave's office is closed off from the rest of the open plan floor. There's Dani's desk outside, and even though she is a "Personal Assistant", she's basically a glorified receptionist/babysitter.  
  
Any new cases she transfers to the Liaison team: Jamie, Peter, and Owen. They usually communicate on behalf of the law firm to the clients and they are the closest to her desk. Whereas Hannah, Rebecca and Viola of accounts are on the opposite side of the room. Next to them there is a small partition and through there is Olivia from marketing and a handful of others from administration.

There's the odd few she doesn't get on with, namely _Viola Lloyd._ Peter Quint annoys her occasionally but Dani’s glad for that sometimes, as he sets Jamie off.

Even Dani's fiancé, Eddie, who followed her from their town in Iowa, managed to get a job in the same building. But, he works in security on the ground floor and he is not up here every day listening to Viola’s terrible demands. Jamie is. And if it weren't for Jamie, Dani thinks she probably would've quit a long time ago.

If it weren't for Jamie being sat directly opposite Dani's desk and rolling her eyes at her every time Peter started showing off, Dani wouldn't have lasted a month in this place.

If it weren't for Jamie strutting up to her on her first day: all curls and red lips, a band tee tucked into high waist work trousers fashionably paired with a fitting blazer, confidently teasing her about her college degree in childcare on her resume and immediately nicknaming her "Poppins", she might not have taken a liking to the job.

So now, she's been here two years. She spends most of her day laughing with her best friend, and then she meets up with her fiancé and goes home.

It's pretty splendid.

* * *

The best thing about Jamie: she loathes her job. It makes Dani's day when Jamie's boredom sets in and the pranks begin.

What’s funnier is Mr. Wingrave _never_ disciplines her, he has a weird obsession with becoming her friend, so he mostly laughs it off or awkwardly joins in. It’s great for Jamie, but less than impressed is the usual target: Peter.

Peter is probably the most delusional man Dani has ever met. He's a know it all, a serial flirt, and has a grand idea of how important his job is. The job genuinely means the world to Peter, he's so far up Henry's ass and it’s something Dani cannot wrap her head around because his job _sucks_.

In any other situation Dani would just ignore him, let him live his life, but the thing is that Peter’s in the same desk clump as Jamie, which happens to be opposite her. So, all day Dani hears Peter nitpick different things Jamie does, as well as his suggestions for how Dani could make her dealings of appointments more efficient. By midday she’s usually had enough.

That’s why she loves Jamie's pranks. They’re often incredibly thought out – she puts more work into them than she does into her actual job, Dani’s sure – but even when they’re not, they’re entertaining. She has this ongoing one, where once a week she makes a plate of jelly with one of Peter’s belongings suspended inside. Peter is always surprised and outraged; somehow, he never sees it coming.

In a way, neither does Dani, in that she never knows when Peter’s going to reach into his desk and pull out a plate of jelly. Like right now.

Peter’s talking to Mr. Wingrave and his nephew Miles - who for his school’s summer work experience is the new temp - about the latest case he closed. He’s clearly bragging, talking it up because Miles who's fifteen, has no clue what he’s talking about and Henry barely does either. Peter opens his desk drawer to get a copy of his client feedback form, which is apparently glowing with praise, and then he yells, “Oh, Goddamn it Jamie!”

“What?” Henry asks, immediately concerned. “What is it?”

Peter pulls out a plate of orange jelly with his Batman mug inside. Dani bursts out laughing.

“She keeps doing this!” Peter cries. “Henry - Mr. Wingrave, you need to do something!”

“What?” Jamie says, that smirk proudly on display and oh wow – is she eating a pot of jelly? Oh, she’s a genius. “How do you know it was me?”

“Of course it was you,” Peter says. “It’s always you.”

Jamie frowns. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she says. “Do you have any proof?”

“Well, I – no, but I – Mr. Wingrave!” Peter sputters.

“Got to say Peter, she’s right,” Henry says. “If there’s no proof then there’s nothing I can do. Plus, this is pretty harmless.” He laughs.

“It’s annoying, and disruptive, and I know it’s her,” Peter argues.

“Get back to work,” Henry says. “Try and lighten up.”

He goes back to his office and Miles goes to his desk. Peter stands and picks up the plate of jelly. “I know it was you,” he hisses to Jamie. “One day, I’m gonna prove it.”

Then he storms off towards the kitchen.

Jamie looks over at Dani with her eyebrows raised. Dani grins and gives her an air-five, which Jamie returns.

It could be considered mean, Dani guesses, but it’s this thing Jamie and Peter have. Peter antagonizes Jamie, often on purpose, by doing things like shredding documents while Jamie’s on the phone, or eating smelly food at his desk, or stealing Jamie’s clients, or keeping track of how much time Jamie and Owen takes for lunch to put in a report he gives Henry at the end of the week. And whenever he and Jamie start to get along, and Jamie eases up on the pranks, Peter takes it up a notch. It’s like he needs Jamie to keep him in check.

Dani supposes it might sometimes be mean, but she thinks it also keeps the balance of the office.

* * *

The most awkward thing for Dani is she knows Jamie has not taken to Eddie. She hasn't asked outright why Jamie does a total 180 when Eddie's around and gets uncomfortable.

Eddie, however, openly despises Jamie. Whenever Dani mentions her when talking about her day, Eddie physically grimaces and mutters under his breath. He's jealous of how much Jamie makes Dani laugh, but what she supposed to do? Ignore the woman for eight hours a day? It's impossible to ignore that woman.

What's also sad because of this, Dani and Jamie have rarely hung out outside of work. Jamie's offered, countless times, to see if Dani would like to join her Owen and Hannah for drinks on a Friday night. Dani feels too guilty to go most of the time and ends up going back home with Eddie.

So, she wishes they got on. She wishes she could spend time with Jamie over the weekend. They have so much in common, from music to favorite films, she knows they'd have fun.

Nine to five every day is fine. Just. It'd be nice to see her outside of it too.

* * *

Dani's favorite thing about her job, aside from Jamie, is her organization routine.

Everything from conference calls, meeting times, client details and Henry's finance distribution, all comes through her.

Dani thrives on routine, she loves it that when she comes into the office every morning, she has her day essentially outlined for her.

Truthfully, being Henry’s personal assistant is also like being a full-time nanny and she’s grateful for her childcare degree.

Jamie hates being organized.

Her desk is scattered in post-it notes, she's always late for meetings, and often holds calls to go make a cuppa.

In fact, the only routine Jamie does religiously and with love is watering and maintaining the office plants.

Whenever Jamie comes over to Dani's desk when she has her lists out, like now, she makes a face. "Ugh, Poppins, get that monstrosity away from me."

Dani smiles as she turns the page in her planner and ticks off another job done, "You are in my domain now, Miss Taylor. This is how it's done."

Jamie leans on her desk and smirks endearingly, "Miss Taylor, hm? I quite like that.” Jamie wiggles her eyebrows, “But seriously, that is monstrous!" Jamie points to the planner, "I think its overgrowing. Next, it'll be sentient. I'm worried about you, love."

Dani's stomach flips at the term of endearment.

She giggles, "I have everything in here. Monthly to do lists, weekly, daily... you name it."

Jamie looks appalled, "That's not normal."

Dani laughs again, "I just like being organized."

Jamie shakes her head and laughs, "You know what? I forgot what I even came over here for."

"Good." Dani says, glancing back to her to do list. "I have a few emails to reply to before Viola comes over for her _important_ meeting with Mr. Wingrave, so, shoo!"

Jamie looks comically offended, "Rude, Poppins." she says, "Want anything from the vending machine?"

"Chocolate please." Dani says with her most charming smile as Jamie walks backwards to her desk.

Jamie shakes her head but she's smiling.

* * *

Viola in accounting hates Dani. She doesn't understand why.

Well, she sort of does.

Even though she tries to make an effort with Viola, Jamie always tells her not to bother.

That's the strange part. Viola and Jamie used to date. You can kind of guess it, given that they barely talk now. They were together for only for a short while from what Jamie briefly told Dani when she first arrived. Dani doesn't know why they broke up, but they weren't getting along, and Viola started being horrible to Dani. She's never really stopped and loves making snide comments.

Viola's a bitch. That's what Jamie says. She says Dani should just ignore her, that her opinions don't matter.

But Viola really tests her resolve sometimes.

She treats Dani like a servant, always shooting over emails demanding she drop everything to fax or photocopy something. Dani was Henry's assistant, just because Viola was head of accounting, she assumes Dani is also hers.

Here comes Dani's realization: Viola is creepily obsessed with Dani and Jamie's friendship. She asks Dani invasive questions, and she _loves_ insinuating there's something more between them than friendship.

"You know you don't have to do anything she says, yeah?" Jamie asks as Dani's scanning a 50-page contract.

"I know." Dani says. And she does know. But she's also terrible at letting people down. "I just want to be nice, that's all."

Jamie shakes her head, "You're too good, Dani Clayton." she says, and slides over a chocolate bar.

Dani scans the rest of the contract with the biggest smile on her face.

* * *

For the quieter days, Dani, under Owen's influence, has played a few games of poker in the breakroom.

They’re playing it with Hannah when Jamie comes in and leans over Dani's shoulder.

"Ooooh, quite a strong hand there, Poppins." She states eerily, eying the other two players and giving a cheeky smile.

Dani pushes her slightly while laughing, "Do you mind? We've got a serious bet on here."

"Whoever wins doesn't have to deal with Mr. Colchester for the foreseeable of his case." Owen states seriously.

"What?" Jamie moves to the seat next to Dani, "Hand me in!"

Hannah is sorting through her cards as she tuts, "Now, now Jamie.” The older woman chastises, “Too late for that. Plus, he's _your_ client."

Jamie huffs, "Yeah and don't I know it. He only calls me up to flirt with me."

Dani smirks, "I thought you loved flirting with randoms?"

Jamie reaches over and puts a card down for Dani, "C'mon Poppins, we can't have me flirting with _men._ "

"I'm sorry." Dani giggles. "How could we forget?"

Jamie slouches back in her chair, "Well whoever wins, congratulations."

Dani is still staring at her as she decides. "You know what? I'll play on behalf of you. If I win, Owen can take over your case."

Jamie looks astonished at Dani as Owen and Hannah share a knowing look.

"Is that better?" Dani prompts, the sweetest smile on her face.

"Much." Jamie beams, poking Dani's dimple.

It says a lot about how that was the highlight of Dani's day.

* * *

Dani sometimes hates that Henry forces her to sit in and take notes on every meeting he has with his brother AND boss, Dominic. Sometimes it’s good, in that she gets access to all the news firsthand without hearing Henry’s garbled version, and then she can talk about it with Jamie. But when she must sit and watch Dominic berate Henry, it’s just uncomfortable.

Henry’s supposed to pick an assistant manager. He was supposed to do it by yesterday, which is why Dominic is cross with him. They need a one, apparently, because Henry's 'out of office too much' - which is code word for drunk. This is bad news for Dani, as somebody who's life would be hell if Viola or Peter ascended, and for Henry, because he must make an actual decision, which is not his strong suit.

Once Dominic leaves, telling him to let him know which person he’s picked by the end of the day, Henry turns to Dani. “How do you feel about going through our personnel skill’s matrix, finding a candidate with the right attributes and then telling everyone?”

“I… don’t think I’m qualified to do that,” Dani says.

“Okay,” Henry says. “How about I pick a person and you just tell everyone?”

“I don’t think so,” Dani says. “You can do it, Henry. You’re really good at this.”

Sometimes Dani distracts Henry with praise. It’s easier to slip out of his office that way.

* * *

A few hours later and Peter’s gone mad with power. Henry put him in charge temporarily for the day as a trial, and he is determined to be an absolute tyrant. Dani regrets turning Henry down – she should’ve guessed Henry would’ve eventually palmed it off.

“That may be partly my fault,” Jamie admits to Dani over lunch. “Henry asked me to do it first, and I panicked and told him Peter would do a better job.”

Dani stifles a smile, because that’s her immediate reaction to anything Jamie-and-Peter related, but Peter’s really shredding their fun work life. “Why?” she asks. Maybe it’s hypocritical, because she turned helping Henry down herself, but this is something Jamie would’ve done well. “You had to have known he’d go Draconian with it. You would’ve actually been decent.”

Jamie sighs. “Yeah, I know,” she says, and pauses. “I just - I dunno. I don't want to put in any extra work, Poppins. What if I get an _actual_ promotion?”

Dani snorts. “God forbid you get recognition for your work.”

“Exactly,” Jamie says seriously. “Then it's not just a job. It's my career.” she shudders.

“So, you’re basically in complete denial about this being your career,” Dani double-checks. She’s torn between endeared and frustrated. If Jamie wants more out of life, then why doesn’t she just take it? Dani’s pretty sure she could do anything.

“Yeah,” Jamie says, and sighs again. “I mean, it’s just always been, like, my rule, to keep myself from spiraling into a quarter life crisis. I'm twenty-six now, I should've known better. Should’ve realized Peter would gut our happy little work bubble.”

“Yeah, we’re gonna have to do something about that,” Dani says. Then she tells Jamie what she knows, about the skills matrix and how they must convince Henry to trial others.

“But not a person so bad that it makes us not want to exist anymore, got it.” Jamie says.

They go to Henry and talk him into letting them set up a trial week: the people who want a try at Assistant Manager, get a go. Henry then decides who was the best fit. It’s not hard to convince him, Dani just says, “It’s way fairer this way and Peter's driving us mad. Every one’s blaming you for choosing him.” Henry’s horrified that everyone thinks he is at fault, and he tells them to set a rota immediately.

“No,” Peter says when they walk into the conference room he's set up for himself. “This is my office. Get out.”

“Henry said we all have a trial go,” Dani says. “C’mon, Peter, surely you’ve noticed this isn’t going over well.”

“I don’t believe you,” Peter says, and marches out to check with Henry. While he’s gone, Dani and Jamie get stuck writing out the new plans.

Peter comes back, grumbling to himself. He sits down and picks up a rota sheet.

“Well at least I get the rest of the day,” he says. “I'm telling you; I am the best one for this job.”

“Everyone would’ve revolted,” Jamie says. “I’m pretty sure Hannah is out there sharpening her pitchfork.”

“Some of our coworkers want a chance too, Peter,” Dani says, trying to sound reasonable. “And put it this way, once Henry chooses after this and you get it, at least you know you're genuinely the best for it.”

Peter sighs. “I suppose I want what’s best for the office, and I'm always up for a bit of competition.” he says, like it pains him to admit it. Dani and Jamie exchange a nod: mission accomplished.

Peter, realizing his time to shine is limited, is soon thrown back into his day. “Back to work then you two, and no more talking. I've still five hours left.”

The two women grumble as they walk out.

The day is spent silently waving hi and sharing shy smiles.

* * *

Occasionally Henry has presentations from HR that he is required to give, and every time, Viola makes it as difficult for him as possible. I mean, half of the time she’s right in her critiques, but Dani can sense everyone is just itching to get it over with.

Today's presentation is on Business Ethics, and after Viola interrupts him about five times, Henry finally managed to explain that HR are trying to crack down on time theft.

"Can anybody think of an example of stealing company time?" Henry asks. "Maybe you've done it, or you've seen it done?"

Dani notices that Jamie smiles and looks down. Oh, if he only knew.

"I never have," says Peter. "I'm not a thief."

"You are a thief of joy.” Jamie says dryly.

Dani lets out a cough into her hand to hide her laugh.

"There's nothing wrong with taking time for yourself during the day. It's called a work-life balance." Hannah eloquently points out. 

"Actually, it's called time theft, like I said," Henry says. "Human resources would like to stress that while you're on company time, you try your hardest to be professional always."

That... sounds like an impossible task in this place. Dani knows that she herself is massively is guilty of time theft as much as anyone and she sometimes feels bad for it.

Once, Jamie justified her behavior to Dani by claiming If she has already met her client quotas then she doesn't see why she should work hard when it's not benefitting her.

Work smart, not hard.

Peter makes a smug speech about how he never wastes company time, and after Dani see’s Jamie getting up the stopwatch on her phone.

“I’ve already met my monthly client quota two days ago, Poppins.” Jamie smirks devilishly and turns to look at Peter, “So I’ve found my work for the day.”

* * *

Every so often, Jamie dies of boredom.

She drops her head on her desk and can’t work anymore. And their deal is, it’s up to Dani to revive her.

Everyone in the office must fill out their expense reports for the day. From the rota: Owen’s in charge. It’s been a great day atmosphere wise, but due to the end of the month the office _has_ to finish all reports.

Dani’s pretty sure that’s what’s killed Jamie. Also, Henry and Peter are out today, which has taken away Jamie’s two main sources of distraction. Alright. What can Dani do.

She pulls up the Word document she has, titled ‘ _cures for office boredom_ ’, which is basically a huge list that Jamie and Dani compiled over the year. Every now and then she searches the internet and adds to it, so there’s a lot there they haven’t done. Dani skims through the list, and then she smiles. That’s it. Pub Quiz Olympics.

Dani picks up the phone and dials Jamie’s extension. Jamie, still with her head on her desk, jumps when her phone rings. Then she picks it up.

“Wingrave and associates, this is Jamie.”

“Guess what time it is?” Dani asks.

Jamie looks over at her, her eyebrows raised. “What time is it?”

“It’s time for a Pub Quiz Olympics,” Dani announces.

Jamie’s face completely lights up. “ _Yes_ ,” she says. “You figure out the teams and I’ll organize the categories questions.”

Pub Quiz Olympics is something they came up with a while back, so they already know exactly what they want to do. They’ve even run it by most people in the office before now. They’ve just been waiting for the perfect storm – a day when both Henry and Peter are out of the office, and there’s nothing but boring busywork to do.

Dani decides there’ll be five teams, so she gets out a piece of paper and writes down the first five countries that come to mind: Great Britain, USA, Australia, Japan, and France. Then she randomly assigns people to countries – except she purposely puts herself and Jamie in the same country – USA – because what’s the point if she’s not on Jamie’s team? She ends up with two people in each country, which is perfect. She’s really pleased with how that turned out.

Dani writes out an email outlining the teams and sends it to everyone. Within minutes, she has the attention of the entire office - including some of the HR girls from the floor below. 

Turns out everyone is on board. There’s twenty minutes to go until they start, since Dani said opening ceremonies will be at 10:30, so Dani decides to make some gold, silver, and bronze medals using string she found in the supply cupboard, tin foil from the kitchen, and some metallic Sharpies.

* * *

Team GB win by a landslide.

Hannah and Owen step on the podium as Dani presents them with their tin foil gold medals.

Dani and Jamie come in second, which isn’t a surprise, as between them they had tons of pop culture knowledge.

Viola and Shirley from HR, aka France, come a close third and Dani would be lying if she said she didn’t feel a certain smugness from it.

It’s such a fun day. They’re not finished until three, but two hours is plenty of time to finish the expense reports when Peter isn’t there bothering everyone. Dani and Jamie are talking after the ceremonies about how they have to do it again – Jamie wants to talk to Henry about making it an actual thing, across several days. She says she has tons more ideas and she thinks it’d be good for morale.

When Jamie walks away, Viola comes over to Dani’s desk. Immediately. Like she was waiting for the moment Jamie left.

“What a surprise the two of you came second,” Viola sneers. “What with you organizing it. I’ll bet you rigged it.”

Dani frowns, confused. “If we rigged it, why didn’t we win?”

“To shake suspicion, obviously,” Viola says, rolling her eyes. “Come on, Dani, you two chose the categories. I’m sure you chose ones you knew you could do.”

Dani tries to bite her tongue. She knows Viola’s just upset because she got wrong the name of Madonna’s first single. But she can’t help asking, “What categories would you have come up with, then?”

“Oh, I have a great one, actually,” Viola says. “I play it every day.”

“Really,” Dani says. “You should’ve suggested it then.”

“Oh, I don’t think you’d have liked that,” Viola says. “See, my game is, guess the amount of times Jamie gets up from her desk and comes over here, to talk to you.”

Dani’s mouth drops open slightly. “What are – what d’you mean by that?”

“Nothing,” says Viola. “Although I probably shouldn’t show it to Eddie, should I. He might get the wrong idea.”

Then she turns and walks away as Dani fish mouths after her. She’s such a smug, smarmy woman. She’s always trying to rile Dani up, and she always succeeds. Dani hates that so much. 

She tries not to think about it, tries instead to focus on the perfectly lovely day she's had. But Viola’s insinuation snakes its way into Dani’s mind, like they always do, and it makes her feel off-kilter.

* * *

Owen’s being evaluated by Henry. Peter keeps staring at Henry’s office and sighing wistfully. Jamie has no idea what that’s about. She’s actually starting to wonder if Peter has a crush on Henry, as wild as that idea is, when Peter lets out a particularly loud sigh.

“Henry hasn’t evaluated me in over a year,” he says. Jamie holds back a snort. Of course.

“Maybe he thinks you do such a good job that there’s no need for it,” Jamie suggests.

“Usually I’d think so,” Peter says. “But he’s evaluating Owen, and now he loves Owen. There has to be another explanation.”

Jamie’s pretty sure it’s because Owen was fucking great on his trial day and Dominic is requiring an evaluation, but she’s not about to say that.

“You’re right,” she says. “Something else is going on here. Maybe Owen’s edging you out as Henry’s number two.”

“Impossible,” Peter says. “Henry and I are like Batman and Robin. There’s no room for Owen in that equation.”

Jamie tries not to laugh. “That’s the worst analogy you could’ve picked,” she says. “You realize there were like seven Robins, right? You could’ve picked a superhero who didn’t pick up protégés like they were bread and milk.”

Peter groans. “Point taken,” he says, very reluctantly. He hates to agree with anything Jamie says, which makes Jamie even more smug when he does. “We’re like Magneto and Professor X, then.”

That analogy works even less, somehow, and Jamie can’t hold in her laughter any longer. “Sure you are,” she says. “And I guess that makes Owen Mystique.”

“No,” Peter says, frowning. “He’s… Wolverine.” He sighs like he knows it doesn’t make any sense. “Stop distracting me! My point is, I am Henry’s right-hand man. Not Owen. He can’t just meet all his quotas and charm Henry with his extremely good work performance.”

Jamie’s enjoying taunting Peter too much to pick apart that sentence, so she focuses on the best part. “His extremely good work performance, eh? I _thought_ you were the only one capable of that in this office.”

Peter goes red and Jamie cackles.

“I am!” Peter protests. “What? You don’t care about this job or want to further yourself! Owen just sits quietly all day and I can’t work out his game plan, and maybe it’s because all day I’m distracted by something silly you’re doing, Jamie!”

Jamie makes a face. Baiting Peter loses its fun when he starts getting all personal. “I was joking, Peter. Lighten up.”

“Right,” Peter says stiffly, clearly rankled. “I’m sorry if it’s hard to lighten up when my _career_ is in _jeopardy_.”

Jamie rolls her eyes and looks over at Dani, where the blonde is giving her an exasperated look. Jamie turns to her computer, opening her IM chat with Dani.

**@jamietaylor94** : tell me you heard at least some of that.

 **@daniclayton96:** heard all of it. I’m only five feet away and Peter’s quite loud when he’s agitated.

 **@daniclayton96** : laughed at the batman and robin bit.

 **@jamietaylor94** : he’s a fucking nightmare.

 **@jamietaylor94:** I can’t believe how fragile his masculinity is. he can’t stand anyone potentially being more successful than he is

 **@daniclayton96:** hahahah. Well you know how he gets.

 **@jamietaylor94:** yeah. So I’m thinking. I want to mess with him. i’ve heard about this ongoing prank call which leaves you on hold for hours, reckon i could pretend we’ve got a potentially huge new client for winnie 

**@daniclayton96:** lol sounds good. Lemme know how I can help .xx

 **@jamietaylor94:** of course poppins 😈xx

 **@daniclayton96:** I’m going to make a cup of tea, want one?

Jamie turns to Dani and makes a face; the blonde just laughs.

 **@jamietaylor94:** no! you’ll desecrate it! But I will meet you in the kitchen in a minute. We’ll share my kinder Bueno.

 **@daniclayton96:** sold! See you xx

* * *

Dani's startled as Jamie bolts behind her desk and grabs her by the shoulders, giggling madly.

“He’s stuck on the fake phone call you transferred over,” Jamie says, crouched down and leaning into Dani as she laughs. “I told him it was the largest case we've ever had. The phone's been playing the Frozen soundtrack on repeat and _look_ he's just sat there taking it all in!”

Dani lets out a surprised bark of laughter. “No way,” she says. “Doesn't he realize it's fake?”

“That’s the best part,” Jamie gasps. “He says he’s not giving up until they choose us to represent them!”

Oh no. Ohhh no. Dani can’t breathe for laughing, her stomach hurts. She grabs onto Jamie’s hands, still on her shoulders, for leverage. She’s close to sliding off her chair.

“Hey,” says a voice. “What going on here?”

It’s Eddie. He’s just walked in, probably because it’s past five and Dani still hasn’t met him downstairs, and he looks angry. Jamie stops laughing instantly and drops her hands from Dani’s.

“Are you actually feeling up my fiancé?” Eddie demands, and Jamie lets go of Dani and moves forward a step or two.

Jamie raises her eyebrows at Eddie, surprised. What the fuck?

“No,” Jamie says. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Peter come off the phone call. “No, oh my God. This was – we were just laughing about – Peter has been on hold for half an hour and me and Dani came up with a prank to keep him busy all day. We were just having a laugh.”

“Prank?” Now Eddie looks angry and confused. He looks at Peter. “What’s she talking about?”

Peter makes a confused face. “I have no idea,” he says, completely convincingly. “But she’s been giggling with Dani all day.”

Dani's mouth drops open.

“That’s not true,” Jamie protests.

Eddie casts a disgusted look from Peter to Jamie to Dani. “Ugh, c’mon, we’re going home,” he says, and he turns and walks out without even waiting for Dani.

“I’m sorry,” Jamie says as Dani picks up her coat and bag. Her hands flutter like she doesn’t know what to do with them. “I don’t know – I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, it’s not your fault,” Dani says quickly. “I’ll see you Monday, okay?” And then she hurries out.

Eddie’s pissed off and silent the whole drive home. Dani’s upset that he’s upset, but she’s also kind of annoyed. She doesn’t know what it looked like but fuck, she and Jamie are friends. It shouldn’t be a big deal.

Eddie waits until they get home and they’re inside before he blows up. “I can’t believe you,” he says. “If you’re going to flirt with her, could you not be so blatant? You know how stupid that makes me look?”

“What?” Dani says, genuinely surprised. “I don’t flirt with Jamie, I don’t even under—”

“Oh please, you think I don’t have friends in that office?” Eddie spits. “I hear shit all the time, you know, about how close you and Taylor are. How she’s at your desk all day, you’re always giggling together over something. Like, fuck, Danielle, if you’re gonna cheat on me, at least be subtle about it!”

“What?” Dani gapes at him. “You can’t seriously think I’m cheating on you? Are you fucking joking?”

“Well, I dunno, do I? We never fuck anymore, so you’ve must be getting it from –”

“Our sex life has nothing to do with Jamie,” Dani says, furious. “I can’t believe you would honestly think –”

“What am I supposed to think?” Eddie cries. “You’re not happy at home, but I hear at work you’re always happy, and the difference is either her, or a lack of – you know, of me.” His voice dwindles into a sad tone, and Dani deflates.

“I -,” Dani says dully. “I don’t get where this is coming from. Jamie is my best friend, of course she makes me happy – but so do you. I’m marrying you. If I didn’t want to be here, I wouldn’t be.”

Eddie seems to deflate as well. He looks like he really wants to believe Dani. “Really?”

“Of course,” Dani says. “I’m marrying you,” she says again, and Eddie gives her a sorry look.

“I’m sorry,” he says. “Can I hug you?”

Dani smiles. “C’mere.”

When he has Dani wrapped up in his arms, which is always solid and comforting, Eddie says, “I’m sorry. I just love you so much, I get stupid.”

Dani forgives him and they have make-up sex, which is the first time they have had sex in months, Dani realizes. And it’s...okay. She always feels unfulfilled after. Empty.

As Eddie falls asleep next to her, though, Dani lies awake and realizes she really is unhappy at home but happy at work, and what that actually means.

It hits her like a ton of bricks.

* * *

Dani's not unhappy. She's not.

Part of her thinks she must keep telling herself that, it might be true.

She always believed she and Eddie were in a rut, that's all. They'd been together since they were thirteen. He had followed her across the pond when she wanted a change. They were supposed to be the perfect couple.

Dani could love him the way he wanted her to.

That's what she thinks when she's being optimistic. When she's not, she wonders if she's only with Eddie because it’s been years, and there's always been this _pressure_. Dani believes in fairy tales, in happy ever afters, she wants to be married with kids before she's thirty. She wants that so badly that she wonders if she's only stayed with Eddie for ten years is because being with him is easier than starting over with someone new.

The images of someone new flash through her mind.

Curls that hang attractively over a perfect face. A smirk always in place.

Dani has always known deep down; she had never felt that burning attraction for Eddie like she does for Jamie.

Because that’s what it is, isn’t it? The smiles, the touches, the banter. Waking up in the morning and rushing to get to work just so she could see Jamie walk in and smile at her.

Oh god.

Dani had read about epiphanies. Understood the idea of them.

She had never experienced one.

Because now everything is Jamie.

It has always been Jamie.

* * *

The breakup is traumatic.

Dani isn’t in love with Eddie, but he’s been her best friend and rock for ten years, and it breaks her to break his heart.

The man begs and pleads, trying and saying anything to get her to change her mind, but Dani can’t keep living a lie.

She so much as tells him so.

“A… a lie?” Eddie says in disbelief, “What are you talking about?”

Dani’s struggled to come to terms with it herself, but she’s always been braver than she thinks.

“I just don’t feel the way I’m supposed to, Eddie.” She says, exhausted. “It’s like everything makes sense now. And I hate that it has taken me this long, but I don’t feel that way towards you… towards men, even.”

“Fucking Jamie Taylor!” Eddie bellows as he throws a frame into the wall.

Dani is quick to grab his shoulders, “Eddie please I promise you. I swear to you, Jamie hasn’t done anything. This is on me. And I’m so sorry to hurt you but I just can’t live like this anymore.”

They talk more and hug it out, and Dani is grateful that deep down Eddie is a decent guy who still cares for her.

Dani just hates how in deep denial she’s been. God, she’s pretty sure she’s had feelings for Jamie since they met, she just repressed them because she thought it would be easier. It was easy to stay with Eddie, until it wasn’t.

She hates hurting Eddie but that was about the extent of the pain she felt at the break-up. Even now, she knows she will only miss her childhood best friend.

He leaves to go back to Iowa on Sunday evening.

It’s hard to mourn a relationship that so thoroughly pales in comparison to what she could have with Jamie.

 _If_ Jamie liked her back.

* * *

Following Friday's altercation between Jamie and Eddie and a horrific break-up over the weekend, Monday morning came too quick for Dani.

On one hand, she was glad to be out the house, away from the home she had shared with Eddie and away from her spiraling thoughts. On the other, she didn't want things to be awkward with Jamie.

They had text, secretly on Dani's part, and the blonde had apologized over and over, and Jamie had told her not to worry and that everything was fine.

She wished she could believe that.

Still, Dani never worked up the nerve to tell Jamie about Eddie.

She nervously stirs her coffee as the clock ticks closer to 9am. Peter sits and looks pleased with himself, already starting on his work as he keeps glancing at Dani.

The elevator pings and Dani cannot help herself as she glances to the doors.

Jamie sweeps through, her hair styled back off her face into a quiff and wearing a long overcoat.

Oh, how easy it is to forget your troubles when Jamie Taylor walks into the room.

Dani smiles brightly as Jamie takes her coat off and hangs it, revealing a striped blue and white shirt and yellow tie - complete with suspenders.

Dani bites her lip.

Was it hot in here?

"Danielle?" Jamie drawls in her best Scottish accent as she makes her way to her desk, "Could you please send over the email regarding Mr. Wingrave's one o'clock meeting."

Peter's head whips round as he stares at the woman with utter contempt.

"What's going on?" he demands.

Jamie sits at her desk and begins to log in, typing with one finger obnoxiously loud and slow like Peter does it.

"BEX!" Jamie shouts across the room, alerting the pretty accountant. "I think something's wrong with the invoice from Mr. Colchester’s minutes, could you revise them?"

Rebecca laughs and goes along with it as Viola rolls her eyes.

This aggravates Peter more as the whole office knows about his not so subtle crush on Rebecca.

Dani was crying with laughter.

"What are you doing!?" Peter shouts desperately.

Jamie continues to ignore him.

"You know what the sincerest form of flattery is imitation, so I thank you." Peter informs Jamie smugly.

The woman just smirks at him and lifts out a leather briefcase onto her desk, she opens it and pulls out a smoked salmon and soft cheese breakfast roll.

Peter loses it.

"IDENTITY THEFT IS NOT A JOKE, JAMIE!" He shouts, "Millions of families suffer every year!"

Dani wipes her eyes and makes eye contact with Owen who is hiding behind his screen laughing.

Jamie just stares at Peter.

"MR WINGRAVE!" She shouts, getting up out her chair and storming over to Henry's office.

"Oh, that's funny." Peter bitterly remarks, watching as the woman genuinely knocks on Henry's door, "Wait! MR WINGRAVE!"

* * *

"Saw the shirt in a charity shop for seven pounds and thought I just _have_ to." Jamie smirks as they sit together at lunch, and Dani is _so_ grateful.

How could she ever think this woman would ever make things awkward for her.

Still, Dani must talk about it. Must tell her. "Look, Jamie..."

"Poppins," Jamie interrupts with a small smile on her face, "I just wanna say I'm sorry if I caused any trouble between you and Eddie. For whatever it looked like. I promise I'm not trying to do anything - you're my best friend. That's it."

Dani just feels _off_ for some reason.

Feels rejected even.

And it burns because, Jamie sounds so sure.

_“You’re my best friend, that’s it.”_

The blonde nods anyway, her eyes stinging with tears. "Thank you, Jamie, but you have no reason to apologize. I'm so sorry if he made you uncomfortable."

Jamie’s eyes look sad as she looks at Dani, but she gives her another cute smile.

"So," she says, Peter Quint accent back in place. "How's your morning been?"

* * *

Rebecca Jessel was appointed the new Assistant Manager, so even Peter was chuffed for her, and Dani mused that deep down he wasn’t so bad.

They had all celebrated in the morning, clinking cups of teas and sharing biscuits.

“So, how’s my favorite American today?” Jamie asks as she casually sits on Dani’s desk.

“Aren’t I the only American you know?” Dani muses as she swivels on her chair.

“Well, there’s you and Edmond.” Jamie’s eyebrows shoot up, “Obviously, he’s a close second though.” She jokes.

Dani suddenly feels awkward.

“Did you see Peter eying me like a hawk in the break room?” Jamie asks, and Dani is grateful for the change in topic.

“Yes!” Dani says, “He was watching you drink your tea very intently.”

Jamie laughs, “I saw him tipping salt into my tea instead of sugar. Turns out, those double mugs you got me come in handy. I just made a fresh one and drank it so casually. Poor guy looked like he was having an aneurysm.”

They were interrupted by the arrival of Bob, the sweet old mailman that Dani took an instant liking to.

“Mornin’ Bob!” Dani greets with a bright smile.

“Morning, gorgeous!” Bob replies, and Dani could’ve sworn Jamie rolled her eyes.

“I need Jamie Clayton to sign for this.” The man says, holding up a parcel Dani assumes is the new work phone she had ordered for Jamie.

“You mean Jamie Taylor?” Jamie asks laughing, as she jumps off Dani’s desk. “I think you’ve got it mixed up pal, but sure I’ll sign.”

The mailman pauses and looks to his clipboard, “Says here Jamie Clayton, look.”

Jamie walks over and reads the note. Dani watches as a sly smile appears on her face as she nods and signs for the package.

“Seems you were in a world of your own when you ordered this, Poppins.” Jamie flirts, waving the parcel and sliding over the delivery receipt.

Dani looks mortified.

“I, uh –“ Dani stutters, her cheeks burning. “Sorry I guess I was just in a daze.”

Jamie winks.

“So as my new wife I guess you’re to be subjected to my horrible tea and coffee making skills for the rest of your life?” Dani braves it and jokes.

Jamie shakes her head laughing, “I’ll put up with that for you, Clayton.”

Dani’s smile doesn’t let up.

* * *

Well, her mood does a nosedive late morning when one of Wingrave & Associates top Lawyer’s from the Manchester office pops in to go through paperwork with Jamie on a case they’ve been liaising on. The whole office implodes. Everyone falls in love with her – she’s witty, and funny and exceedingly kind. She’s also stunning, even though she bears a striking resemblance to Viola which knocks Dani sick. It also seems like everyone is hanging off every word, even Peter. She has the entire office eating out the palm of her hand.

Her names Theo Crain. Dani hangs back, not really in the habit of getting involved with the talk. Dani’s kind of annoyed Jamie’s been sucked in by Theo. She knows she’s being unfair; they’ve been corresponding for weeks over a case. Dani doesn’t know what it is about Theo, but she knows that she doesn’t want to lose Jamie’s attention to her.

At some point, Jamie and Theo collect a ton of paperwork and head into a conference room.

Dani hates that she has a direct view through the blinds.

They keep laughing and smirking at each other.

It’s almost a relief when before lunch Theo leaves, but then Jamie hangs by Dani’s desk and says she has a ‘lunch date’ with the other woman.

“She won’t be in London long, so we thought might as well carry on the work somewhere more exciting than these four walls.” Jamie says.

“Right, nice plan.” Dani says faintly. She feels sick and all afternoon and the burning of jealousy.

* * *

It soon hits 5:00pm and no sign of Jamie.

Dani feels like she’s sinking as she gives people a halfhearted goodbye, still slumped in her chair at her desk, head resting on her hand.

“Disappointing day, eh?” someone says, and Dani drags her head up to see Peter standing beside her.  
  
“Yeah,” Dani says after a minute, confused. Why would Peter care that Dani’s been upset all afternoon.  
  
“I’m so sorry.” he says, and Dani frowns. What the fuck? Why is he sorry? This is like the one thing that’s not Peter’s fault. “I shouldn’t have put salt in her tea, I never knew she would be this much of a sore loser.”  
  
Peter sighs. “I guess I never thought Jamie Taylor would be taken down by a few spoons of salt. I thought our war would end better than this. What a waste.”  
  
Okay. Dani is well and truly confused. She squints at Peter, who’s looking absolutely morose, and it hits her. Peter’s not talking about Jamie’s date at all. He’s talking about his fucking disaster of a “prank”.  
  
He thinks Dani gives a shit.  
  
“Oh,” Dani says. “Well, yeah.”  
  
“It was such a waste of a prank,” Peter whines. “I didn’t think she’d leave for the day because of it.”  
  
“No, she left to be with Theo.” Dani mumbles spitefully.  
  
“What? She told me I took it too far and had to go home to throw up.” Peter says, and then Dani has her second realization. Peter must have missed that whole encounter, and Jamie takes any opportunity to string him along.  
  
Fuck. Now Dani has to pretend she’s not completely horrified by the idea of their date. “No, Peter.” Dani began as Peter looks puzzled, “Uh, Theo sort of – asked Jamie out on a lunch date because she’s not in town long. And according to Instagram they are still out drinking.”  
  
 _And I want to jump off the building_ , she thinks.  
  
“Oh wow,” Peter says. “You know, by having an enormous amount of cases, I sort of set them up.”  
  
“Theo requested anyone _but_ you.” Dani says, and Peter frowns.  
  
“Oh,” he says. “Right.” He pauses, studying Dani. “Wait. Jamie’s, like, your best mate, right?”  
  
“Uh, yeah,” Dani says.  
  
“Why are you so upset then?”  
  
“Um,” Dani says. Fuck’s sake. Why has Peter picked now of all times to be perceptive?  
  
“You’re unhappy,” Peter accuses slowly. “You’re sitting here at the end of a work day slouched like a moody teenager.”  
  
“I’m just tired,” Dani says weakly.  
  
“Bullshit,” Peter counters.  
  
And Dani knows it’s a mistake. She knows she’s confiding in possibly the worst person on the planet. But she’s miserable and it literally feels like – well, she can’t think straight or keep her sadness out of her mouth.  
  
“I may, possibly, be unhappy.” Dani says. She looks out at the office again when she sees the ‘why’ forming on Peter’s lips. “I have feelings for Jamie.”  
  
Peter gasps. “What?” he says. “What happened to Eddie?”

“We split up.”

Dani looks at him and he looks proper shocked. “Really? Who else knows?”  
  
“No one, and you can’t tell anyone,” Dani says, hating herself for making this fucking mistake. She still can’t stop talking. “It’s dumb, it’s not – it’ll go away, she can’t know. I can’t help it. Just, can we not talk about this. Like, ever again.”

There is an awkward silence and Dani’s head falls to her desk as she fights the overwhelming urge to cry.

Delicately, Peter begins to speak up.

“You know, I don’t think she knows it, but despite our constant bickering, Jamie’s kind of a really good friend to me.” Peter admits, rubbing the back of his head. “I’ve known her nearly five years, and we’ve had some barneys and we’ve had some laughs… then you came long and it was like a weight had been lifted off of her." He says, a thick emotion in his voice, "I actually saw her smile reach her eyes. I know she's a big character but I’ve never seen her come alive like when you’re in the room.”

Who would have thought the words of Peter Quint would break the dam?

Dani sniffles and wipes a tear, “Thank you Peter. For what it’s worth, she loves you really.”

Peter gives her a small smile, “She loves you too.”

Oh god, are her and Peter actually friends?

Dani sighs, “Thank you again, but please, can we please just pretend this conversation never happened?”

Peter agrees, pats her on the back like a dog and soon leaves awkwardly, which Dani is grateful for.

Still, she can’t help but kick herself at how this rate she’ll be telling anyone _but_ Jamie.

Later that night, when Jamie texts her she’s got home okay and slips into their conversation that Theo is married, and Dani realized she had put way too much thought into the word ‘date’: she actually weeps with relief.

* * *

The Winnies are coming up. Dani’s completely dreading it.  
  
It’s an awards ceremony Henry made up. Dani thinks the name is supposed to be inspired by the Emmys. It happens once a year, and Henry MCs, so it’s full of insulting drunken jokes and insulting awards and last year Dani won the Longest Engagement Award, which was a slap in the face. She hates it.  
  
Henry’s made lots of hints she’ll be receiving the award again this year and she wants to tell him about her and Eddie, but she hasn’t even got round to it with her closest friends yet, plus she’s dealing with her romantic feelings for Jamie and it’s all getting a bit overwhelming.

"Can’t believe Its’s the Winnie’s tonight." Dani laughs as she puts on her coat. "And we've got to dress up again?"

Hannah laughs as they walk out together, "Henry will lose the plot if we’re not in our Sunday best. You know for something he deems as ‘team building’, he does not half use it as an excuse to get wasted. But, then again, that is a regular day for him.” Hannah muses. “Must feel different getting wasted in black tie."

“Spicy wasted.” Owen remarks as he holds the door for them.

Dani casts a look back to Jamie who's still on the phone with a client and gives her a small wave. Her stomach flutters when Jamie winks and waves back.

"Well, I’ll see you all later then?" Dani asks as she leaves the office.

Dani can see Hannah notices that Eddie isn’t there waiting for her as usual, she's been trying to leave later recently to avoid any questions, but Hannah is nothing if not perceptive.

Lucky for Dani, Owen doesn't notice and waves and flashes her his best smile, "Don't be late!"

* * *

When Dani arrives at the local pub near the office at 7pm, dressed in a pastel pink dress, she immediately grabs the welcome drink and heads to Hannah and Owen's table.

"You look beautiful, dear." Hannah says genuinely as Owen agrees, "It doesn't start for a while. We're just waiting for Jamie, but Henry's cornered her."

Hannah nods in the direction behind Dani as the blonde turns to see Henry in a black tux with a whiskey in hand by the stage.

Then she spots Jamie, she can't help but notice she looks stunning - her usually wild curls are tamed back in an up do with her curly side fringe framing her face, making her look sophisticated. She's wearing a sparkly black dress with a cropped black blazer.

Dani takes a gulp of her drink.

They talk at their table for a while before Jamie finally joins them, taking the seat next to Dani.

"You look incredible, Poppins." She states as if surprised, placing her pint of beer down on the table.

"Thanks." Dani smiles and reaches over to steal Jamie's beer, "You look nice yourself."

"Sure, you can have that." Jamie says with a grin as Dani drains half of it. "I can scrub up when I want to."

Dani orders another drink from a passing waiter as the group giggle at her.

"Dani Clayton going wild tonight then." Owen laughs and raises his glass.

"Cheers!" Dani exclaims as they all clink their glasses, "Here's to being out with friends _!_ "

Hannah and Owen try and fail to suppress their laughs as Jamie notices the absent ring on her finger.

"How are you getting home, Poppins?" The brunette asks.

Dani shrugs, "I'll get a hoover."

"Uber?"

"That's what I said."

"Okay." Jamie says, laughing again. "I'll look after you."

That makes Dani feel warm all over. She can't help smiling to herself, and wow. She might already be quite tipsy.

The awards begin, and they are all drinking and laughing.

Dani feels _free._

Henry is well and truly obliterated as her begins his next segment.

"And next we have the award for Most Annoying Person in the office," Henry says, "Tell you what, there was some stiff competition this year. On one hand, Viola's a giant control freak and on the other, Peter's a major arse licker."

Dani meets Jamie's eyes, and they crack up, salute each other, and say, “Major Arse Licker.”

Henry shoots them a confused look, but continues, "In the end, the committee had to go with their guts, and so the award goes to - Peter Quint!"

Peter rolls his eyes and reluctantly gets up to get the same award he's gotten for five years now.

* * *

After Hannah's won best dressed, and Viola's won sneakiest in the office, and Owen's won best moustache, and Dani's stolen drinks from everyone around her, Henry announces that the next award is for a special person.

"This is a double award actually, it goes to the _COOLEST_ in the office and also the person with the best, most infectious smile." He slurs happily, staring right at Jamie, making it _obvious_.

"Oh." Dani says, sitting up and nudging Jamie. "If you don't win this, I'll start heckling."

Jamie giggles, goes to fidget with her hair but ends up touching her forehead. Dani thinks she looks flattered and a bit bashful, which is ridiculously cute.

"Jamie Taylor! Come on up here my _friend!_ " Henry says, and Jamie flushes and stands up. Dani whoops loudly and gives her a standing ovation.

"Sit down, Dani, for God's sake," Jamie says into the mic with a laugh. Dani does. "Coolest? I don’t know about that. Peter has a pencil holder.” Jamie begins and Dani looks back to see Peter genuinely proud at that fact, “I suppose I should thank me mum for my genetics, and I'd like to thank Danielle for giving me something to smile about."

Everyone coos and Jamie flashes a cheesy grin, and Dani is so, so warm. She feels electricity sparkling spreading from the center of her back and down to her fingertips. Jamie comes back to their table and Dani tips into her side.

"Nobody more deserving." Dani says seriously.

"Thank you, darling." Jamie says, and Dani buries her flushed face into Jamie’s arm.

* * *

As the nights gone on, as Dani gotten drunker, she's paying less attention to the awards and ends up watching Jamie. She's just. She's just fascinating.

"Yes?" Jamie says. She's watching Dani too. "Are you giving me that intense stare for a reason, love?"

"You're just," Dani says. She blinks, slowly; she thinks she's forgotten to do that maybe, because her eyes kind of burn. "Good. To like. Sit and admire."

Jamie laughs, she's pretty drunk now too, Dani thinks. "Thanks, Poppins." she says. "Am glad you're admiring me."

Dani smiles. "Always, Jamie." she says.

She means it.

"And now the award you've all been _waiting_ for," Henry says.

Oh no. That’s the way Henry announced Dani’s award last year. He says Its’s funny because they’re all waiting for Dani to get married.

Dani downs the rest of her drink and prepares herself.

"This is the most obvious award of the night," He continues to slur, "Nobody else but this person could win this particular award."

"And so, the award for the best Dimples in the office goes to our very own Miss Dani Clayton!" Henry booms into the mic.

Dani's jaw drops.

Jamie nudges her, "Go on, Poppins, get your award."

Dani stumbles out her chair and goes up to Henry as the man hands her the mic.

"Thank you so much for this award." Dani says into the mic, then recoils at how loud her voice is. "Thanks to my Mom and Dad because without them I wouldn't have dimples. And thanks to you all for noticing them." She beams to show them off, and then she yells, "Woo!!" because she doesn't think she's celebrating enough.

"You should thank Jamie, she's the one who noticed." Henry says as she takes the mic back. "It was her suggestion."

Dani feels like her heart is trying to fly out her of her chest.

Dani almost stumbles over her own feet trying to get back to her table, but she barely notices.

She flies into Jamie's arms, still cheering, and Dani is just full of so much happiness that a mere hug doesn't do it justice, no matter how good Jamie's hugs are. She presses her lips to Jamie's so quickly it barely happens, but it’s enough to share all the joy and love she's feeling.

When Dani pulls back, though, all she sees is shock on Jamie's face. Dani bites her lip, worried she's done something wrong.

Oh god, she’s overstepped the mark.

Then Jamie smiles and all Dani feels is happiness once again.

Owen and Hannah pretend not to see.

"Congrats, Poppins." Jamie says, "Proud of ya."

Dani grins. "Thank you," she says, and she hopes Jamie knows she's thanking her for more than that.

She's thanking her for _everything._

* * *

They laugh as they exit the pub and decide to go to another bar with Hannah and Owen.

Jamie snickers at something Dani slurs as they link arms and attempt to walk properly.

Dani studies the beautiful woman with a smile on her face.

“Hey…” Dani stops, holding onto Jamie’s hand. “I, I want to tell you something.” She says seriously.

Jamie looks concerned, “Is everything alright, Dani?”

Dani’s heart swoons as Jamie never really says her name unless it’s important.

“I, I, I broke up with Eddie. After that day in the office. That weekend I ended things.” Dani says, relieved.

Jamie’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Shit, are you okay?”

Dani’s breathless, “Yeah. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner.”

Jamie hugs her, “You tell me what you want to tell me and when you’re ready, Dani.” The brunette squeezes her and pulls back, “But, seriously, are you okay?”

Dani smiles. “Yeah. For the first time in a long time, I feel like I can breathe again.”

Jamie squeezes her hand, “Well, Poppins, you know I’m always here for you.” Dani feels a tear fall and she breathes out her relief.

Jamie, ever quick to cheer her up, leans forward like she is conspiring. “What say we share a bottle of wine with Hannah and Owen and all of us do our best impressions of Peter trying to flirt with Bex?”

Jamie's the best.

And Dani understands now.

She's in love with her.

* * *

The Monday after the Winnie’s and everyone is in high spirits. Dani had text Jamie, who had taken the morning off to look after her younger sibling, updating her on the hangover stories.

_9:08 Jamie: well you had a pretty big night Friday. Does anyone feel rougher than you?_

Dani smirks at her phone, the kiss coming into the forefront of her mind.

_9:08 me: Ha ha. I told you I was fine the next day, I didn’t blackout like Bex. Apparently talking with Peter does lead you to drink in excess… who would’ve guessed?_

_9:08 Jamie: oh, so you remember everything, ay? And you know what, I think she kind of likes him back. She just won’t admit it._

Dani’s face suddenly burns and oh god, she doesn’t know what to reply.

Peter comes into the office, his Batman mug full of coffee.

“Well, you did it Dani!” he says happily as he sits at his desk, “I saw that wee kiss.”

Dani makes a face at him, trying to say ‘shut the fuck up’ with her eyes.

Unluckily for her, half the office heard.

“What do you mean she finally did it?” Rebecca asks as she’s using the photocopier.

“Oh god. I’m sorry Dani.” Peter says.

“He was joking!” Owen interrupts, shooting Dani a comforting nod.

It doesn’t work. Viola’s perked up now, and suddenly everyone’s speaking at once.

“Who did you kiss?”

“What’s happened with Eddie?”

“I’m sure she kissed Jamie after getting her award.”

“She kissed _Jamie_?” she hears Viola say with vindication.

Dani winces, “It’s not a big deal! It just happened; it was a friendly peck.”

“Not a big deal?” Peter echoes, “Dani, you literally have feelings for the woman –”

The girls gasp and Owen winces. Hannah looks shattered on Dani’s behalf. Fuck.

“They didn’t know that part.” Peter says. “Fuck.”

“I’m not,” Dani tries to argue. “It’s just a little crush. Eddie and I broke up and it’s been weird for me, Peter’s just exaggerating. I’m fine.”

Nobody believes her, and they pepper her with sympathy for the rest of the morning. Even Viola, who Dani realizes is simply happy to have her suspicions confirmed, the sociopath.

By the time Jamie comes in, Dani spends the rest of the day feeling incredibly anxious.

Jamie gets increasingly confused by the pitying faces from her coworkers all afternoon.

Before the end of the day, Dani emails Jamie asking her for coffee after work.

She says it’s urgent.

* * *

Jamie talks about her little brother on the way to Dani’s apartment. Dani feels bad, but she’s hardly listening, upset about the day she’s had, anxious about what she’s going to do and absolutely hating that she has to. She’s run over what she’s going to say about fifty times.

“Okay.” Dani says once she and Jamie are inside on the couch and have their cups of tea. “There’s something you need to know.”

“That sounds ominous,” Jamie says, aiming for a joke. It falls flat in the face of her concern.

“It’s more annoying than anything,” Dani says, then sighs. “Okay, so there’s a bunch of rumors flying around the office at the moment.”

“There is? I haven’t heard anything.” Jamie frowns.

Dani shrugs, but she’s glad for it at least. “So, the thing is, Peter told half the office this morning that I have feelings for you.”

Jamie chuckles, clearly surprised. Her smile drops when she sees Dani isn’t laughing. “You’re not joking, are you?”

“No.” Dani says.

“Okay,” Jamie says slowly, nodding. She looks conflicted; this might be the first time ever Dani has trouble reading her. “Right okay. So, let me get this straight – everyone thinks you have feelings for me, but you don’t?”

There’s no inflection to her voice, nothing in her expression, no way for Dani to tell how she feels about this.

“I, uh – “ Dani stutters, and god her eyes burn.

“Dani?” Jamie looks concerned as she places her hand on top, “Hey, it’s me okay. What’s wrong?”

Dani bursts into tears.

Oh no, this was not how this was supposed to happen.

She feels Jamie’s arms around her, and she breaks again.

Dani’s sobs eventually subside, Jamie holds her so tightly as if she might break if she lets go.

Jamie does eventually let go but leaves one arm still around Dani’s shoulder.

Dani’s wipes her eyes, she’s still shamefully looking at the floor, at anywhere but Jamie.

“Do you want to know something?” Jamie whispers.

The blonde looks up, confusion clear on her face and her eyes wide.

Again, Dani can’t read Jamie, but her intuition is off kilter by the overwhelming fear of being mortified.

“I mean, if you _do_ have feelings for me, it’s kind of convenient.” Jamie says and then takes a deep breath. “Cause the thing is I’m pretty much in love with you, as it turns out. Have been for nearly two years now.”

“What?” Dani whispers, and she can’t believe it, it feels like a dream.

“I’m sorry,” Jamie says, “I wasn’t going to ever tell you, but – the kiss happened, then I learned about the break-up. I thought it might be too good to be true, that you might like me back.”

“Jamie.” Dani breathes her name out like she’s finally come up for air.

She smiles at the other woman, cupping her jaw.

“I just need you to know.” Jamie says, desperate to explain. “At first I couldn’t stand the thought of you getting married and I realized I was jealous. And then we became such good friends and you’re just _so_ beautiful Dani I-“

Dani leans in and kisses her.

Kissing Jamie is everything she’s ever wanted and better than she’s ever imagined. Dani feels electric and bright as Jamie’s tongue slides against hers.

It’s passionate and it’s fulfilling and Dani fills with emotion.

_This is what it feels like to love someone._

They pull back after some time, hands grasping at each other.

“It’s took us so long.” Dani laughs as they break apart smiling, “I don’t know if that’s stupid or romantic.”

“Both?” Jamie offers.

“I love you.” Dani says. “All I’ve ever wanted was you.”

“Right, well in the interest of total clarity, I wanna be with you Poppins, and I’d very much like to kiss you again.”

Now that Dani’s finally got this, she doesn’t want it ever to stop.

Jamie smiles, wide and happy. Dani is so in love with her she can’t even breathe.

* * *

Three years later.

_To:[peterquint@wingraveldn.co.uk](mailto:peterquint@wingraveldn.co.uk)_

_From:[jamieclayton@theleafling.com](mailto:jamieclayton@theleafling.com)_

_Subject: wedding video_

_Hey Pete! Ara ya still missing me?_

_Attached is the video of mine and Dani’s wedding. I thought being assistant manager, you would like the honor of sharing the video with everyone._

_As per your last texts, I’m glad you’ve sorted things out with Bex, Amazing what happens when you drop your fragile masculinity and be a genuine, kind person isn’t it?_

_I trained you for five years for that, so technically I’m to thank for this romantic development. Just like I must low-key thank you and your big gob for blurting to the office Dani’s darkest secret – arsehole!_   
  


_Owen and Hannah came to visit last month, now they’re back in Paris, they are extremely happy, and something tells me we all might be heading there for another summer wedding._

_As for your request to come here – I don’t think they allow mad Scotsmen past customs, sorry mate._

_Oh, and when you show the wedding video, can you please hook it up to the projector? It seriously needs to be on big screen._

_Thanks_

_Mrs. Jamie Clayton x_

_P.s. fuck you._

Jamie can’t help but giggle to herself as she presses send. It should be 9:30 am in London right now. Perfect timing.

“What are you grinning at?” Dani asks as she climbs into bed next to her with a quick kiss.

“Oh nothing.” Jamie says, “Just sending Peter the wedding video to show the gang.”

Dani laughs as she puts her arms around her wife, as she snuggles into her and reads the email. “That’s not the wedding file, is it?”

Jamie gives her a big grin, “This? No, this is a file of a ten-hour Rick Roll.”

They both laugh as Jamie sets aside her laptop and settles down next to Dani.

“I love you, baby.” Jamie whispers as she kisses her deeply.

Dani whimpers, even after three years and being _married_ she’s not used to how magical Jamie’s kisses are.

“I love you too.” They kiss again and Dani pulls back as if startled, “We’re staying up to see Peter’s response, right?”

Jamie scoffs, “Of course. I’ve got Bex to record it.”

Dani high fives her wife.

“Classic.”


	2. jamie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where jamie's falling in love, dani's sexy with her hair pushed back, henry's had too much sugar and viola is the devil in disguise

It is currently eight am, a full sixty minutes before her usual start time.

Jamie is nothing if not dedicated to her job.

Her blazer’s off and draped over her chair, she has rolled the sleeves of her favorite band tee and is currently evaluating the scene before her, armed and dangerous with superglue.

Dedication.

Air pods in, ‘This is Blondie’ Spotify playlist on, and on display: the finest selection of items just begging to be stuck on to Peter’s desk.

Twenty minutes later, she’s startled when she feels a nudge against her foot.

_Fuck!_ The last thing she needs is to be caught red handed by Peter whilst she’s on her back and under his desk, fiddling with the most intricate part of gluing the phone to the underside.

Briefly, she looks down to her feet and sees a pair of dainty kitten heels.

Well, _that’s_ not Peter.

From her angle, she tries to look up but all she gets up to is the hem of quite a short skirt paired with black tights.

Oh, and _very_ nice legs.

With one last firm push that she hopes will keep the phone in place because, _priorities,_ she then pockets her air-pods and scoots out with as much dignity as she can muster.

At first, against the blaring fluorescent office lights, all she sees is pink.

Then, Jamie zeroes in on a face and _damn._

She is absolutely gorgeous.

And she’s smiling, right down at Jamie.

“Uh, hi.” American too, “I tried calling out, but you were really into the bridge on Heart of Glass, and I thought who am I to interrupt a classic?”

The blonde, American, drop dead gorgeous woman who apparently is _witty_ too reaches her hand down to help Jamie up.

Jamie laughs, accepts her hand and accepts the fact she’s made a moron of herself.

Still, she attempts confidence, fake it until you make it and all that.

“I’m sorry about that.” She says as shakes the woman’s hand, “I’m Jamie.” And shoots her what she hopes is one of her most charming smiles.

“I’m Dani.” Ah. Henry’s new P.A. Poor girl.

“Oh, nice to meet you.” Jamie says, “What a coincidence you started on the fourth of July, ay.”

“I’m pretty certain Henry did that on purpose.”

He did. Jamie had to talk him out of buying fireworks.

Dani narrows her eyes playfully at her and smiles, “What was you doing down there?”

“I was just, uh, reconnecting the phone lines.” The look on Dani’s face tells Jamie she doesn’t buy it.

“Does reconnecting phone lines involve supergluing said phone beneath your desk?” She gestures down to where Jamie was with a smirk and Jamie is embarrassingly sucked in by how pretty she is.

“Well, that’s not _my_ desk.” Jamie admits, “And before you judge: the guys a total _dick_ who deserves it. My only saving grace is that Henry will definitely do something weirder than me today, so.”

Dani laughs again and her smile is just perfect.

Jamie had never seen anyone with double dimples before.

“Mr. Wingrave gave me whiskey in my tea at my interview, so I don’t doubt that.” Dani says while arching a brow.

Jamie feels herself blush - she _never_ blushes.

She clears her throat, “You’ll get used to him.” 

Dani folds her jacket over her arm and laughs, “Yeah, well, I’m just grateful to have landed a job so soon. I haven’t been in London long.”

“Really? You’re not from here? I would have _never_ guessed from the accent.” Jamie knows it’s a _terrible_ joke, but she’s short-circuited, and Dani laughs anyway. “What brings you over here?”

Dani shrugs, “Well I did my degree in childcare over in the states and only had nanny jobs before this, but… Just wanted a change, I guess.”

Jamie cannot help but think that is a little _understated,_ but she doesn’t push the matter _._

“Working as Henry’s P.A. is basically a nanny job anyway. Are you practically perfect in every way, Poppins?” Jamie teases.

Dani laughs again, “You know she’s a _British_ nanny, right?”

“Alright, don’t get clever.” Jamie smirks, they’ve somehow stood closer and whatever she’s feeling from Dani is so electric that she’s starting to feel the air in room getting stuffy.

“Right!” She tries to break the odd tension, but it comes out louder than she intends and startles Dani. “Um sorry, here, let me take your jacket and show you around.”

They spend a few minutes going around the office, Jamie offers odd commentary on some of her colleagues, but encourages Dani to make her own mind up.

It is weird, Jamie’s never felt an instant connection like this, she rarely makes friends this easily.

Jamie checks her phone and sees it’s coming up to twenty to nine.

“I would offer to make you a tea,” She says, “Or a coffee, whatever you yanks prefer.” Dani giggles at her again, “But I actually have to leave and pretend I’ve not been here for nearly forty-five minutes already.”

Dani nods, “No problem, it’s the thought that counts anyway.”

“And when I walk back in, Henry’s going to introduce us—”

“And I have to pretend I didn’t find you vandalizing the office at eight thirty in the morning.” Dani adds, mirth in her eyes.

Jamie’s cheeks ache from smiling and truthfully, she’s glad she’s got to leave.

She’s known this woman less than an hour and she feels warm and giggly and hyper aware of everything she’s saying.

Twenty-five minutes later, Jamie feigns being in a rush as she re-enters the office.

Henry’s stood with Dani showing her off proudly at the center of the room whilst everyone is gathered around.

“That’s the second time this week she’s been late, Mr. Wingrave!” Peter shouts up, the little rat.

Dani’s eyes meet hers and she rolls them as if to say: I see what you mean about him.

Henry, too preoccupied with gaining the friendship of his new employee, just waves him off.

“Jamie!” He says excitedly, “Come meet my new assistant: Dani Clayton.”

Jamie’s sure she is failing to hide her smile as she hangs her blazer on the back of her chair.

“Dani’s here from _Americaaaa_ ,” Henry sing-songs, “How exciting! She used to be a nanny, but she’s decided she wants more in life and is now working with me.”

Jamie’s pretty certain Henry will drive Dani out of the job in less than a month, and that thought alone makes her feel a little sad.

“Hey, Poppins.” Jamie shakes her hand again as they share shy smiles, “Jamie Taylor.”

Henry cracks up at the Mary Poppins-nanny connection, and it’s really not that funny, but Dani’s smiling at her like they share a secret and Jamie’s decided she’s _too_ attractive for her own good.

Their staring is broken apart by a ringing from under Peter’s desk which sends him into a frenzy of accusations.

Peter’s not stupid, so of course it ‘couldn’t be Jamie because she arrived late today’ and Jamie feels bad that Dani’s first morning has begun in utter chaos by her doing.

But Dani also looks like she doesn’t mind at all.

Jamie’s too busy gazing at Dani periodically all morning whilst Hannah shows her the ropes that she doesn’t notice Viola’s watchful eyes at her from the back of the room.

* * *

Turns out, Dani Clayton is a lot more resilient than she looks.

Sure she’s all pastel colors, incredibly styled hair (which Jamie concludes must take her forever in the mornings), and sweet floral perfume that makes Jamie pretend to photocopy something way too much just to get a whiff of it as she walks by.

Nevertheless, she is made of tough stuff.

And Jamie underestimated her.

She honestly thought Henry would drive her insane, which to an extent he does, but Dani is a quick study and soon learns all his quirks.

Now, she has been here for three weeks, and honestly, she’s succeeded where every other one of Henry’s personal assistants has failed.

The best is when she coerces him like you would a toddler having a tantrum.

Even more impressive, she actually appeals to his rational side when he has a ridiculous idea, like right now.

“Dani?” Henry comes out his office smiling.

“Yeah?” Dani says, Jamie can see she’s bracing herself for some sort of nonsense.

“Did you see that documentary on channel four last night?” Henry’s now leaning on Dani’s desk looking like he can’t wait to tell her about something.

“No, I didn’t.”

Henry takes a deep breath, “I –” He begins dramatically, “I am going to be a father.”

Dani closes her eyes for a second; Jamie notices she does this when Henry says something just a little too unbelievable – which is a lot, and then fixes him with a look, “What was the documentary about?”

Henry smiles again, all too happy to share, “This woman adopted a baby from Asia, and she said it changed her life. And that really inspired me. So, I want you to look into seeing how much a little baby from Asia would cost.”

Jamie sniggers loud enough for them both to look at her.

“That’s a really big decision.” Dani distracts him back to her before he asks Jamie why she was laughing – which Jamie owes her for because she does not know how to lie her way out of that one.

“My cousin looked into it, and the application alone cost her over a thousand dollars.” Dani attempts to reason.

Henry looks shocked for a moment, just a moment, before he’s plunged back into his world delusion, “Um, find out if there’s a cheaper, less expensive baby out there, okay?”

“You know, she also said the waiting list is like eight months.” Dani counters, and Jamie can see she’s dying to laugh.

“I don’t know if I’ll even want a baby in eight months.” Henry admits.

“You probably won’t.” Dani’s quick to add.

Henry smiles again and slaps her desk, “You know what, Dani? If in ten years, I haven’t had a baby, and you haven’t had a baby…”

Jamie’s hands shoot to cover her mouth, and her shoulders are _shaking_ from laughter.

“No, Henry.” Dani cuts him off sternly.

“Twenty years!”

“No, Henry.”

Henry looks over to Jamie for a split second, adjusts the way he leans against Dani’s desk to stick his arse out and gives the woman what Jamie sees is a really creepy smirk.

“Come on, Poppins…” Henry says lowly in a shitty attempt of a northern accent, and oh God is he trying to imitate her?

All Jamie can do is stare at him stunned.

“Henry, don’t call me that.” Dani replies and yes! That’s Jamie’s thing.

Henry looks like he wants to argue but thinks better of it. “Thirty years?” He asks hopefully.

Jamie’s often amazed at how Henry’s stupidity knows no bounds

Dani does a quick glance to Jamie and there is a smile in her eyes when she looks back at Henry, “Sure.”

Henry high fives her, “It’s a deal!”

* * *

After a month, Jamie can admit she’s got a little crush.

Dani’s currently in a meeting taking notes with Dominic and Henry, so she has not joined her in the break room today.

Lately, they have been doing that a lot.

Taking lunch at the same time, sharing snacks, parking next to each other so they can walk in and out together.

You know, friend stuff.

Except Jamie seldom makes friends.

It took Owen a year to get past her walls, and even they don’t connect the way she does with Dani.

“You’re such a simp for her.” Owen remarks over lunch and Jamie almost chokes because where the fuck did he learn that from?

She so much as asks him.

“Stan twitter.” He says, “You know how I follow the Marvel cast.”

Jamie shakes her head in disbelief, “Right well. Less of that please.” She remarks as she pushes the food around her plate, but Owen’s aggravated her now, and she can’t help but defend herself. “I’m not a _simp._ We just get on really well.”

She’s not a fucking simp, alright?

So what if she goes out her way to annoy Peter just to make Dani smile?

So what if she makes her a cup of tea every morning? Dani can’t do it, it’s a preventative measure from having a drink that tastes like sugary piss.

“You do get on, yes. But I’ve known you three years now.” Owen adds, and Jamie gets the feeling he _loves_ teasing her way too much, “And you _melt_ around that girl.”

It is frustrating that she cannot argue that statement, it’s just bloody true.

Damn Dani and her beautiful smile and amazing sense of humor.

“Are you internally cursing her for making you a simp?” Owen asks, and he’s gonna take a mile with the inch her moody silence has given him.

Jamie rolls her eyes, “Yes.” She grits out truthfully, “Now shut up and eat your food.”

Owen nudges her playfully, “You should ask her to hang out after work sometime.”

Jamie scoffs at him.

Although, that is an interesting suggestion…

* * *

Jamie’s nervous all week after that.

The idea of asking Dani to hang out outside of work had given her a stress headache last night, but in the end she decides to just ask Dani for a simple coffee, and maybe she can show her to city too, if she’d like.

It’s _just_ a fucking coffee after work.

Jamie’s pretty sure there’s a vein protruding from her forehead as she fidgets in her chair whilst sending numerous glances over at the other woman.

Dani’s busy going through one of her monstrous to-do lists, and usually Jamie would make fun of someone with such dedication to being organized but she just finds it _cute._

“Why do you keep staring at the personal assistant?”

Ah, the perfect time for Peter Quint’s curiosity to rear its ugly head.

Jamie panics, there’s a chance Dani’s heard him as she’s only five fucking feet away. _Cheers Peter._

“Her name’s Dani, and I’m not.” Jamie says, “I’m looking at her bowl of sweets.”

Dani smiles as she continues writing.

Jamie makes a mental note to train Peter to use his inside voice from now on.

Without lifting her head from her notes, Dani blindly reaches over and lifts the bowl up, “Come and get one.”

Well, actually, cheers Peter.

Jamie gets up and strolls to Dani’s desk.

The blonde finally looks up gives Jamie one of her signature sweet smiles, “You know you can get one at any time. You don’t have to ask. Or stare until I offer you one.” She jokes.

Jamie blushes as she unwraps a red one and pops it in her mouth, “Thanks, Poppins. I wouldn’t want to be rude and assume.”

Dani tuts, “You’re not being rude, we’re friends.”

Jamie’s heart swells because, “Yeah. We are.”

She knows she’s probably got the cheesiest smile on her face but Dani’s smiling too and looking at her with those bright blue eyes and she’s going to go for it.

“So, I was thinking…” Jamie begins and Dani gasps.

“Oh no, did it hurt?”

Jamie laughs again, “Oi!”

Dani leans forward on her arms and smiles up at her, “I’m sorry, go on.”

With the nerves buzzing in her ears she fails to register the elevator door pinging.

“Well, we’ve not hung out much outside of work and you’ve not really seen the city, so I was just wondering if—”

Jamie notices Dani’s eyes looking beyond her shoulder and immediately panics because Dominic has caught her one too many times away from her desk.

Turning her head, she sees a tall guy with shaggy brown hair and round glasses, looking lost.

“Does he realize platform 9 ¾ is at Kings Cross?” Jamie mumbles down to Dani.

When she gets no reply, she looks down to see Dani looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“Eddie?” Dani squeaks out in complete shock.

The man looks over and gives her the biggest smile.

“Hi, honey.”

And that is how Jamie finds out Dani’s engaged.

* * *

Lunch that day is awkward.

Jamie doesn’t really know how to deal with this Dani, she’s gone into her shell and looks like she could break at any moment.

“Well, you kept that one quiet, Poppins.” Jamie tries to joke.

“I, uh—” Dani tries, and Jamie just wants to scoop her up into her arms and tell her it’s going to be alright. “Sorry, I’m just a bit shocked.”

Jamie widens her eyes, “What, you didn’t know you had a fiancé either?”

This seems to work; she gets a small laugh out of the blonde.

“I-It’s just weird at the moment.” Dani stammers, “I made my decision to leave Iowa and did it on a whim of sorts. Eddie my—” Jamie can’t help but notice Dani looks sick to even say the word, “My fiancé, he didn’t want to move. So, I came without him.”

Jamie’s puzzled, “So, what, you were split up?”

Dani pinches the bridge of her nose, “Not really. We argued and stuff. It was hard because we’ve been together since we were kids,” Jamie’s heart kind of shatters, “Then I came here, and he was still in contact saying he was torn, so I told him it wasn’t fair on either of us, that he had to make a decision. I honestly didn’t expect him to come.”

“Well,” Jamie says, “That’s great he’s chose you, Dani. Congratulations.” She mostly says it to twist the knife deeper into herself, honestly, like some kind of masochist.

“Thanks, I—” Dani shakes her head and laughs bitterly, “Sorry you must think I’m so weird for all this. I just think I’ll feel better when I get home and I can properly talk with him.”

Jamie tries not to look as gutted as she feels and gives Dani her best reassuring smile, “Look, if you ever want to talk about anything, I’m always here for you, okay? Even when we’re not at work, you’ve got my number. Anytime, I’ll be there.”

She means it. Being friends with Dani is becoming one of the best aspects of Jamie’s life, it’s just salt in the wound when Jamie stupidly got her hopes up and they’ve just been dashed to pieces.

That stings.

But Dani’s sad and confused right now, and she needs Jamie.

So, Jamie will push it all aside and be her friend, and hopefully, in time, this little crush will just disappear.

Dani gives her an odd smile; there is something kind of wistful in it. Maybe Jamie’s imagining it.

Dani places her hand on top of Jamie’s and squeezes, “You’re my first real friend here, Jamie.” She smiles, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Jamie ignores the way her heart hammers at the contact and jokes, “Spontaneously combust with annoyance at Henry?” and Dani giggles.

She has the cutest fucking giggle.

* * *

Despite being at Wingrave & Associates for over three years now, Jamie hasn’t had the urge to just up and quit on the spot.

That is, until now.

Peter’s been uncharacteristically quiet all day, and usually that would alert suspicion, but he’s genuinely down in the dumps.

Out the corner of her eye she can see him look at her and then look around, he thinks he’s being inconspicuous.

“Hey, Jamie.” Peter whispers after a while, leaning over to her desk from his.

“Yes, Peter?” Jamie replies loudly in her best Scottish accent because she knows it will annoy him.

Peter shushes her and looks around to make sure no one’s listening.

They’re not. It’s three o’clock and everyone’s bored, dissociating.

“I have a question,” He whispers, “Please. I wouldn’t ask if I weren’t desperate.”

The way he’s acting is like he’s going to ask Jamie to surrogate a baby or something, so she’s immediately alarmed.

She picks up files and pretends to be busy, “I’m swamped, Pete. Sorry.”

“No, please!” Peter agonizes, “I had a date last night and I need your advice.”

Jamie tilts her head back in frustration.

“Fine.” She huffs and leans in, “What’s wrong?”

He nods and takes a moment.

“Where is the clitoris?” He questions without a flicker of shame, “On the website it said at the crest of the labia. What does that mean?”

Jamie can’t seem to pick her jaw up.

Is _this_ what her life has come to?

“Peter.” She begins, her throat croaky, “You’re a thirty-year-old man. Do you not know what a vagina looks like?”

And the worst part of all this? This alone could keep her arsenal stocked to annihilate Peter for the rest of their working lives together but it’s just genuinely so disturbing she doesn’t want to mention it ever again, not even for a joke.

“Of course I do! I’ve been with plenty of women!” Peter exclaims a little too loudly, gaining Dani’s attention.

“Well I feel fucking sorry for them.”

Peter casts a sad look over to Rebecca and Jamie puts the pieces together and groans.

“Right.” She tries to gather herself, “I’m going to make a cup of tea, and when I come back, I never want to hear you ask that question again, okay?”

Peter looks embarrassed. Good. He should be.

“But—”

“I said no more!” Jamie whispers back, “Jesus Peter!” She can’t help herself she’s so exasperated, “Ever heard of communication? Just ask them how they like it! And pre heat the oven before you stick the bloody turkey in!”

Before Peter can get in another question, she is out of her seat and nodding her head towards the kitchen at Dani.

The blonde quickly comes in after her.

“Okay so, I heard part of that, what the fuck?” She laughs and laughs again because Jamie is genuinely mortified.

“I don’t think you wanna know.” She faintly replies.

“Oh, I do.” Dani smirks and leans into the kitchen sides.

It would be nice to have another person be scarred by the conversation, so Jamie tells her, strength in numbers and all.

Dani _cannot_ stop laughing.

They’ve been in the kitchen way longer than they should’ve, but Jamie doesn’t think she can go back and face him.

“What is with men and not knowing the most _important_ detail regarding pleasure on the female anatomy, I can’t even—” Jamie stutters, still disturbed.

Dani nods like she’s all too familiar, and now Jamie feels sorry for her too.

Dani takes a sip of her tea then ponders, “I don’t get why he asked you? Surely, he knows you’ll never let him live it down. I thought he’d be too proud for that.”

“He asked me first.” A voice calls.

Viola.

“I told him he’d be best off asking you, Jamie.” Viola smirks and starts to make her coffee, “After all, I know first-hand how good it is.”

Wow.

“Viola! What the fuck?” Jamie chastises, “Come on, that’s not appropriate.”

Viola just shrugs and stirs milk into her drink like she’s just made the world’s most casual comment.

Jamie chances a look at Dani who looks appalled and will not meet her eyes.

And oh. Why does she look like that?

Jamie panics.

“You haven’t got a leg to stand on when it comes to what’s appropriate in the workplace, Jamie.” Jamie goes to argue, “Ah!” Viola lifts her finger, “Just last week you payed everyone five pounds to call Peter Paul for the day.”

Jamie rolls her eyes, “That’s _different_.”

It also set her back fifty pounds.

Viola just smiles before setting her sights on Dani, “Aw, sweetie. Has Jamie not told you about her dating history?”

Before she can cause any more damage, she winks at them both, picks her mug up and leaves.

Jamie is _sweating_ with anxiety.

“Gosh, Dani. I’m so sorry! She’s such a bitch, I—” Dani still looks as humiliated as she feels, “Dani are you okay? You look... shook up.”

Dani finally looks her in the eyes, “Uh, yeah, I am a bit.”

Jamie winces, “Dani, you knew I was gay, right?”

Jamie’s super confused, she was _certain_ Dani knew.

Owen once said she needed a gay sign to stop the straights from hitting on her at bars, maybe that has to apply to everyday life too.

How obvious does she have to make it?

Dani shakes her head, “No, I knew that.”

Phew, gay sign cancelled.

“I’m just shocked you dated Viola.” Dani says, and she sounds disappointed.

“Oh.” Jamie says, eyebrows scrunching, “I mean, me too now I look back. Maybe I switched tea with Henry for a month?” She tries to joke but it falls flat.

“She’s just so _mean_.” Dani says, “And you’re the kindest person I know. I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable for a second there, I was just genuinely shocked.”

Jamie looks down as she struggles with the compliment; she thanks her years of self-hatred for that one.

Seems Dani can read her like a book though as she steps closer and places her hand on Jamie’s arm.

“Seriously,” Dani says with conviction, “You deserve _so_ much better than that.”

If Dani believes that, maybe Jamie can too.

* * *

Henry’s birthday is the 31st of October.

He _hates_ the fact it’s overshadowed by Halloween and always makes such a big deal out of it, of course, he expects everyone else to as well.

It is both exhausting and annoying.

In general Jamie usually has no desire to shower Henry in birthday glory, but especially not this year.

You see, Henry had the wonderful idea of getting Edmond a job in their building doing ‘security’ work, so she is cross with him.

She uses the word ‘security’ in air quotes laced with sarcasm because Eddie just checks your work pass and nods you in.

She will never admit it, but if there was ever a threat at least they’ve got self-proclaimed martial arts master, Peter.

Eddie doesn’t really have an intimidating bone in his body. He is loud though, she’ll give him that, as she hears his obnoxious accent whenever he stops by to talk to his fiancée.

Up until Eddie started making regular appearances, the American accent was becoming her favorite.

So, Henry’s desperate with her, because he can’t work out why his favorite person is shunning him.

Even Dani asks what Henry’s done, and obviously Jamie can’t tell her the truth, so she just jokes and says, “He exists.”

Jamie’s extension rings _again._

“Henry. Please stop calling, I’m trying to work.” Jamie’s certain that’s the only time she’s ever uttered that sentence since being here.

“Jaaaaaaaaaaaamie.” Henry calls down the line so loud that she can hear it coming from his office, “Miss you, kiddo.”

Jamie wants to ignore him, she does.

But she looks up to see Dani mouthing ‘be nice’, then she smiles at Jamie and those little dimples just crumble her resolve.

Dani’s turning her into a monster, she’s actually feeling bad for mistreating _Henry_ of all people.

“Miss yoooooou.” He says again when she doesn’t respond.

Jamie can’t fight her smile.

Mostly because she’s still looking at Dani, but also because she just gathers Henry is deep down a sweet guy, he’s just lonely.

“Henry, I’m literally in the same room as you.” She replies and tries not to laugh.

Henry sighs, “I can’t believe you’re not coming to my party on Friday.”

Ah, and this is the reason for Henry’s constant badgering.

He’s arranged a ‘big birthday bash’ after work on Friday, but Jamie was still annoyed at him for inviting Eddie, so she made up an excuse she had others plans with friends.

It’s petty, but she really can’t stand the guy, and she hates how he monopolizes all of Dani’s time when he’s here.

Henry was obviously devastated by her decision; he claims she should know by now to not make plans on the most important day of the year.

But Dani’s still looking at her with those hopeful eyes and Jamie is _whipped._

Jamie sighs and looks down, “Well, actually, my plans have been cancelled so—”

Henry abruptly puts the phone down and then comes bursting into the room.

“EVERYONE!” He shouts and Jamie wants the world to swallow her whole, “Jamie’s coming to the party Friday!”

Dani raises her eyebrows at her and Jamie shrugs one shoulder like its nothing and smiles.

“So, I’ve ordered a karaoke machine.” Henry begins and Jamie regrets her decision immediately, “Peter’s bringing twenty bottles of vodka and twenty bottles of tequila—”

Dani looks alarmed, “Henry that’s way too much.”

Henry waves her off, “No, it’ll _just_ do us I think.”

Jamie’s certain that amount is his weekly intake, anyway.

“So, costumes,” Henry carries on and Jamie has a sneaking suspicion he’s had too much sugar today, “Obviously, nothing scary or Halloween related. But anything else is tolerated.”

Jamie blinks in confusion because any costume is worn on October 31st is Halloween related, surely.

Henry thinks for a moment before declaring, “In fact, I’d love it if we could dress as a group. Like the breakfast club.”

It really is too late to back out now, isn’t it?

“But I’ll have a think about it.”

That is the last thing they need, Henry on a sugar rush and brainstorming party ideas.

An hour later, they get their answer.

“I’ve got it!” Henry announces as he runs into the room.

Jamie meets Dani’s eyes and makes a scared face, nothing good can come from whatever ideas he’s been concocting for the last hour.

On the other hand, Henry’s ideas could distract them from doing a day of work, so she turns her chair to face him and gives him all her attention.

“One Direction.”

Jamie rolls her eyes at Dani.

“I’ll be Zayn, because I’m the hot and mysterious one.” Now Dani rolls her eyes. Henry points, “Owen, you can be Liam.” Jamie laughs as she watches Owen’s face fall, “Dominic’s going to be Louis, I haven’t run it by him yet but it’ll be fine, he can just sway in the background and not bring anything to the table like Louis does.” Ouch, Henry.

“Jamie—”

Oh _no._

“You’re Harry, obviously.”

Dani bursts out laughing and Jamie protests, “No! Absolutely not. You’re only saying that because I’ve got curls!”

Henry ignores her, “Peter,” and Peter is just _buzzing_ to be included, “You can be Niall.”

“I want to be Harry!” Peter objects.

Jamie turns to him, “You can! I’m not bloody doing it.”

Henry’s annoyed now, “Peter, you can’t be Harry.” He pauses dramatically, “You need to have a certain,” and he flairs his hand like some sort of theatre director, “Sexual _magnetism_ to be Harry, and beautiful locks.”

Jamie’s too disturbed as to what Henry thinks of her to pick apart that sentence.

Henry claps his hands together, “Come on, to the conference room!” He announces.

Jamie doesn’t move.

“Jamie.” Henry calls, “Please. We cannot be One Direction without you. Imagine if one of the boys ever left the band?” He makes a horrified face, “It wouldn’t be right.”

Jamie sometimes thinks Henry is completely cut off from current events, but she shakes her head at him anyway, “No. Way.”

“Come on, Jamie.” Dani speaks up, “He makes a _very_ strong point.”

Dani sends her a devilish smirk and Jamie narrows her eyes at the little _traitor_.

Henry attempts to make a sad face, “Please?”

Jamie shakes her head again.

“You can leave at three.”

Well.

In a turn of events, she is out her seat and following the new band to the conference room as Dani laughs and gives her a thumbs up.

Another hour later, Henry has the _worst_ idea to bring Dani in to watch what they’ve come up with.

Jamie’s horrified by the thought.

As Harry, she has to sing most of the lead on What Makes You Beautiful.

Convincing Henry not to show Dani fails, obviously, and all Henry tells her is not to be nervous and to ‘channel Harry’s hair flips’.

Whatever the fuck that means.

Dani comes in and sits on the solo chair in the center of the room. Jamie can see she’s already beaming, and well, _fuck it._ If she must embarrass herself to make Dani laugh, so be it.

They begin the performance, and Jamie will take the fact she enjoys it to the grave with her.

After Dani’s standing ovation and words of praise, Henry’s elated, but the more Dani says about Jamie being the star of the performance, the more his elation diminishes.

Jamie cringes, Henry hates being outshined.

Henry has a meltdown that it’s not good enough and admits he underestimated the vocal prowess it takes to be Zayn.

Jamie offers to swap, but Henry claims he doesn’t have the caliber or hairstyle to be Harry.

The idea is scrapped, and he goes back to the drawing board.

Dani sends her a wink as she leaves at 3:00pm.

Sometimes, embarrassing yourself is totally worth it.

* * *

Friday’s party rolls round soon enough, and Jamie finds herself back to the office she only left an hour ago.

Henry’s had numerous breakdowns throughout the week because the costumes haven’t been organized, but Jamie manages to convince him the element of surprise gives the day an edge to it.

He takes her word for it, because according to Henry, anything Jamie says is cool.

So, she’s currently smoking a cigarette out a cracked window in the storeroom, dressed as Rizzo from Grease.

She figures if anyone catches her, she can convince Henry it’s done in the name of being in character.

When she’s finished, she walks back into the main office and sees it packed with people.

According to Dani, Henry made her email every department in the building.

It’s a big building.

As she makes her way through the throngs of randomers, she spots a few from their office in their costumes.

Peter’s dressed as Jared Leto’s Joker, Owen’s painted himself head to toe in blue and is a Genie, Hannah has come fittingly as a Queen.

Viola, ignoring the no Halloween costumes rule, is dressed as the devil.

Jamie walks by her and makes a passing comment that she did not have to dress up for that.

And Dani.

Well, she is currently taking her coat off and revealing her Sandy outfit.

No, not ‘Summer Nights’ Sandy.

Hot, ‘Tell me about it, stud.’ Sandy.

Jamie feels flush.

Dani turns to her and gasps, pointing at her outfit, “No way!”

Jamie laughs, her cheeks feel hot and she knows she’s red, but she makes her way over.

“Great minds think alike, Poppins.”

Dani laughs, “I did try and get a Mary Poppins outfit, but I left it until last minute and the party shop had nothing left.”

Jamie can’t help but look her up and down, “Well, you certainly managed alright. Are you trying to scandalize the office?”

Dani smiles bashfully, “Is it too much do you think?”

Jamie suddenly feels awful at the thought of Dani feeling self-conscious, “No, Dani of course not.” She’s quick to reassure her, “You look incredible.”

Dani falters, and if Jamie thinks she looked to her lips for a split second, she soon convinces herself she imagined it.

“Thanks, so do you.”

Henry makes a big show of himself as he comes in, of course, dressed in one of those blow-up costumes where it looks like an alien is holding you.

Peter is straight over to him, feeding his ego like the Manager’s pet he is.

Although, when Henry catches wind that Dani and Jamie have come in Grease related outfits, he becomes consumed with idea he needs a Danny Zuko costume.

* * *

Henry puts Jamie in charge of being the DJ for his party, which she’s grateful for, because Eddie’s arrived and is sat with Dani in the corner.

Also, she caught sight of Henry’s song queue and knew no one was in the mood to listen to Mambo No5 on repeat.

Henry gives her a list of the karaoke order, and she laughs because he’s took nearly every slot.

One of the slots gets her attention though.

He’s written for her to sing Jessie’s Girl by Rick Springfield.

Except in brackets he’s put Eddie’s girl.

“Henry!” She shouts at the man who is currently making a fool of himself on their makeshift dancefloor.

Henry won’t come over until she pretends to lasso him.

Jamie rolls her eyes and does it because she works for a fucking man child.

Once he’s over, she points to the sheet, “What’s this?”

Henry reads it and laughs, “Oh yeah. That will be funny!”

Jamie shakes her head, “Why would it be funny?”

Henry’s confused, “Because you fancy Dani?” He says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Jamie grabs his shoulders, “Henry.” She says it so seriously his smile actually drops, “This isn’t funny. Or true. And it’s really disrespectful to Dani and Eddie.”

Henry considers her for a moment, “Oh, sorry Jamie. I didn’t know.” He sounds sincere for once.

Jamie closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, “Who told you this?”

Henry nods to Viola, “She said you’d find it funny.”

Jamie counts to ten to try and calm herself.

“Okay, well, from now on, don’t listen to _anything_ she says about me. Or Dani.” She’s panicking now, because Henry’s a blabbermouth, “You know Dani and I are like really good friends, right?”

“I’m your best friend, though?”

Jamie has to channel all her inner strength not to berate him, “Right. Well, we can be if you disregard everything Viola’s said, okay?” And it is a low blow appealing to his gullible, child-like nature, but she’s desperate for him to keep his mouth shut.

Henry pulls her into a hug, and she is super uncomfortable, but after he crosses out the song and promises her that he won’t mention anything again.

Jamie thinks that is too good to be true, but it’s enough for now.

The twenty bottles of vodka are looking more and more like a good idea.

A few hours into the party and she’s finally relaxed.

What’s better is that Eddie left not long ago because apparently, he’s not a fan of drinking.

It was funny watching Henry chase after him as he left and take his T-Birds jacket.

So, now Dani’s by her side, choosing music with her and doing tequila shots.

Jamie’s simply happy Dani looks like she’s actually enjoying herself now.

Henry dedicates his first karaoke song to her even, which Jamie thinks is oddly sweet.

Until they have to listen to eight minutes and thirty-seven seconds of Henry’s version of American Pie.

Later, when Viola gets up to sing Wuthering Heights, her and Dani decide to go to the roof for a smoke.

Dani makes the mistake of slipping into conversation she can actually sing.

“No way?” Jamie blows out smoke then laughs, “You’ve got to get on the mic when we go in. Take one of Henry’s slots.”

She passes the cigarette to Dani and the other woman takes a drag.

“I can’t.” She says but smiles shyly, “I get stage fright.”

Dani passes the cig back and Jamie watches as she runs a nervous hand through her gorgeous hair.

She is so effortlessly sexy – and Jamie is reminded of how hot she thought Sandy was when she was growing up.

Jamie has to look away.

“Well, it’s not a stage,” She says as she looks out onto the city lights, “It’s an upper level office, and currently everyone is too drunk to even notice who’s on karaoke.”

Dani laughs and says she appreciates the sentiment.

It’s cold, so they huddle together for warmth and finish the cigarette.

Jamie’s surprised when Dani holds her hand.

“Fuck it, lets go back and I’ll pick a song.”

Jamie looks at her and is so awed by how absolutely stunning Dani is that she’s rooted on the spot.

Dani tugs on her hand, “Come on, before I lose my nerve.”

Jamie allows herself to be led back into the office, where the party is in full swing.

Dani goes to the ‘stage’ and selects a song on the laptop.

The song starts up, and Jamie recognizes it instantly.

She knows Dani loves Blondie because she loves Blondie and they’ve talked about it often.

It’s another fucking thing entirely to hear Dani sing One Way or Another, dressed in tight leather trousers and a leather jacket, looking like a rock goddess.

Her voice is _amazing._

God. Jamie wants someone to physically stab her and put her out her misery because this is giving her flutters in an area she doesn’t want it to.

Henry is so _amazed_ by Dani; he keeps pointing and shouting “THAT’S MY ASSISTANT!” to everyone around him.

He gets so excited that he starts banging his head like he’s at a rock gig, and it’s infectious, because they all start getting rowdy.

The next thing she knows she’s got a bottle of tequila in her hand and she’s on Owen’s shoulders, he’s bouncing like a mad man and she briefly considers she might lose her life, but they’re having so much fun, so she downs more tequila and sings along.

The song is way too short, and Dani finishes before they’re all ready for it to end.

She puts the mic down, and Henry, desperate to keep the atmosphere going, immediately picks it up and launches into an ACDC song.

The back of her legs are covered in blue paint as Owen lets her down off his shoulders, surprisingly gently for someone who’s as wasted as he is, and she sees Dani bounding over to them.

People are congratulating her, and she’s just smiling shyly and looking at Jamie.

Waiting for a response. Shit.

“That was incredible, Poppins!” Jamie says, “God, where did that gift come from? I need that recording so I can listen to it forever.”

So, Jamie might be a bit drunk. She’s definitely still horny after hearing Dani sing. She can’t be blamed for her rambling.

Dani just blushes and looks infinitely pleased, so Jamie doesn’t think it’s a problem, “Thank you.”

The tequila is conspiring against her because Jamie’s heart feels like it’s bursting, so she pulls Dani into a hug and ignores the voice in her head that tells her not to because she’ll think about it for _weeks_.

The tequila’s also making her think in clichés because: wow.

They fit together like they were meant to, like they were made for each other.

And Jamie feels like she’s opened a door only she has the key to.

The moment soon loses its magic, which Jamie is thankful for as she wasn’t about to pull away any time soon, when all they can hear is Henry screeching along to Back in Black behind them.

They pull apart laughing, Dani grabs her hand again to take her to the dancefloor and Jamie is _so_ smitten.

She was right though, and she does think about the hug for weeks.

She also thinks about Dani when she stumbles back to her flat that night.

She drunkenly tears off her clothes, jumps into bed and slides her hands down to where she’s been _pulsating_ for what feels like hours now.

In the morning, when she wakes up feeling hungover and there is a soreness between her legs and the shame washes over her to the point she feels sick, she tries to convince herself that it was all because of the tequila.

The following Monday, she struggles to look Dani in the eyes.

* * *

They’re soon into December.

Jamie woke up late today and didn’t have time to defrost her car.

Now she is grumpy and freezing because she drove through the outskirts of London in heavy traffic with her head sticking out the window.

To make the morning even _worse_ , she walks in to see Henry Wingrave sat at her desk and using her computer.

She looks over to Dani, who shrugs and looks confused.

“Hey, Henry.” Jamie starts, perplexed by this situation.

“Oh, hey Jay-Jay.” Henry’s lucky he’s her boss because she could throttle him sometimes. “My office is being redecorated today so I thought we could be desk buddies.”

Jamie rolls her eyes behind him and points out, “There’s only one computer though.”

He has the audacity to pretend to click on something on her desktop - the fucking calculator of all things - and he shrugs, “I thought we could share.”

Jamie crosses her arms, “Well, there’s a spare desk over in accounts—” Then she realizes Henry has no intention of moving, “Which I guess I’ll go to.”

“I really don’t mind sharing—”

“No, it’s fine.” She quips, grabbing a file off her desk and turning to Dani to wave goodbye.

Dani makes a sad face at her which Jamie finds utterly adorable.

She doesn’t know how she became so co-dependent, but the thought of not seeing Dani close to her all day and being able to talk to her when she wants is so unsettling.

Viola’s eyes light up as Jamie sets up on the desk next to hers.

“Well, hello, lover.” The woman purrs.

Jamie makes a face, “Never again, Lloyd.” She begins to log in before adding, “I just want peace and quiet today, please.”

Viola considers her for a moment and tilts her head to one side. “Funny that. You never seem to want peace and quiet when it involves Miss Clayton.”

Jamie rolls her eyes, “Well, Dani isn’t the manifestation of the devil, so her conversation is welcome.”

Viola misses her insinuation and chuckles, “So, how long have you been sleeping with her?”

“What?!”

Jamie doesn’t usually bite.

Usually, she knows better.

But Dani’s so kind and so undeserving of any disrespect that Jamie cannot help but feel fiercely protective.

Viola looks pleased with herself that Jamie’s taking the bait, “You’ve been joined at the hip for six months now. I’ve seen the way she looks at you.” She accuses, “And you, well, you’re extremely transparent when it comes to matters of the heart, dear. No matter how much of a front you put up.”

Jamie’s quick to see red.

“We’re _friends!_ And she’s _engaged_. So, just fuck off!”

Viola actually looks startled by her outburst, “Ok. Calm down.” And why do those words always trigger Jamie more? “She might be engaged but there’s _no way she’s straight_.” 

“Well she’s engaged to a _man_ regardless of what you think! Just leave her alone, she’s done nothing to you!” Jamie fumed, “You’re not fucking right about everything!”

“I’m actually highly perceptive.” Viola scoffs back, “Also, we shouldn’t erase the possibility of bisexuality.” Viola adds, and she is right but Jamie’s _not_ going to even entertain her.

“You never stuck up for me like this, by the way.” She adds as if their brief relationship ended entirely different in her head.

Jamie shoots her a disbelieving look.

“You literally almost killed me, remember that?” Jamie burst out; she cannot believe this woman.

Viola rolls her eyes, “You over reacted.”

“You ignored my safe word!” Jamie exclaims, “I didn’t even want to do it and – you know what, forget it. I’m not having this conversation with you again.”

She shudders and tries to repress the memories of Viola’s enthusiasm for choking.

The fucking weirdo.

“Okay, but you’d let Dani choke you, wouldn’t you?” Viola actually has the audacity to wiggle her eyebrows like she’s having a gossip with the girls. 

Jamie’s genuinely astonished by her.

Jamie groans, “Ugh. Right. I’m ignoring you for the rest of the day and our conversation is over, Lucifer.”

“You put that _girl_ on a pedestal you know,” Viola adds, dangling Jamie’s weakness in front of her and urging her to bite back, “She’ll never live up to your expectations if you ever do date.”

Now, this, Jamie doesn’t bite at.

Because Viola’s just jealous that Dani’s ten times the person she’ll ever be, and that is a victory in itself.

“Noted, Vi.” Jamie grins and Viola looks irked her comment didn’t pack the punch she wanted to, “Now go shine your hooves or something – and don’t bother me again.”

Viola attempts a reply, but Jamie sticks her fingers in her ears and starts to obnoxiously sing ‘La La La’.

Immaturity does win at the end of the day, because Viola is distracted by a call and Jamie pops her air-pods in.

For some reason they don’t even get signal in this corner of the office, Jamie’s theory is whatever dark entity resides in Viola feeds off the energy, but that’s an investigation for another day.

So, Jamie’s stuck working next to her ex who she hates, and because she once bet Peter she could learn all the words to We Didn’t Start the Fire in an hour, the only playlist she’s got downloaded is Billy Joel’s greatest hits.

Throughout the morning, she tries calling Dani’s extension for a chat, but Henry has her on some ridiculously odd task of calling his ex’s and informing them he has an STD, which Jamie is certain breaks company ethics despite in general being entirely inappropriate.

At one-point, Uptown Girl is playing, and she can’t help but romanticize the moment she catches a flash of Dani in her pink ensemble as she follows Henry into the conference room.

What is worse is during lunch, Jamie makes her way to the break room and sees _Eddie_ of all people, sitting at _their_ table with Dani.

She quickly turns around before she’s spotted and eats lunch alone in her car whilst listening to Piano man on repeat.

The nail in the coffin is she’s not even finished her work by five.

She didn’t even get to say goodbye to Dani.

It’s a vulnerable feeling, to have someone hold so much of your happiness in the little things they do.

She hates that she relies on it.

With a heavy heart she realizes she’s missed Dani all day.

To try and cheer herself up, she swaps Viola’s chair with a squeaky one.

Even that doesn’t cut it.

On her way out she sees the message button on her desk phone flashing, and suddenly she’s raging, because of course Henry has done nothing all day.

Lifting the phone to her ear, she presses the message button.

Only six messages, not as bad as she thought.

“Hey Jamie, it’s Dani.”

Relief washes over Jamie as she hears her voice and for the first time today the corners of her lips lift so much her eyes crinkle.

“I keep looking up to talk to you and Henry’s there, it’s horrible. Anyway, I’m bored. Come baaack.”

“Guess what. I moved my computer so I can’t see Henry’s head. It’s working. I think I can have a career as a very specific type of decorator.”

“Sudoku. Level moderate. Time, eighteen minutes. Suck on that, Taylor!”

“Hello, Wingrave and associates, this is Dani. Hold please. Okay, sorry, Henry was standing at my desk and I needed to be busy or who knows what would have happened, so thank you.”

“Hey, what’s that word we made up when you have a thing stuck in your shoe? Anyway, I have a thing stuck in my shoe.”

“Hey, I have a chance to sneak out of here early, and I’m not messing it up. So, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The messages are saved, and Jamie feels a swirl of emotions that she doesn’t know what to do with herself. She feels elated.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out her phone.

Finally, signal comes in.

There’s a string of texts from Dani, the standard commentary, and a few memes.

The last one makes her heart hammer the most.

_5:00pm Poppins: missed you so much today_ _☹_

Jamie smiles at the phone and allows the happiness to warm her chest, reading it over and over like it could disappear at any moment.

_5:12pm me: I missed you too, Poppins xxx_

For six months now she had tried to downplay what she felt for Dani.

As much as it pains her to admit to herself how much it hurts that Dani was engaged to be married and probably straight (but one shouldn’t erase bisexuality), but she allows herself to be foolish for a moment.

Today has just pushed to the surface what she had try to bury since she met the blonde.

She had feelings for Dani.

And no matter how much she tried to push the feelings down, they were not going away.

* * *

As fate would have it, Jamie gets Dani for the office Secret Santa.

She comes into work on the day of their office Christmas party stupidly proud of her present choice.

Dani looks so cute today.

She’s wearing a Christmas jumper, it’s red and covered in snowflakes with a huge Rudolph on the front, whose nose actually lights up. Dani’s also wearing a headband with antlers on it, she looks adorable.

Jamie’s wearing a Christmas jumper too. It’s black, with a picture of a cooked turkey on a plate, and in a big gold font it says, ‘GET STUFFED.’ Dani laughs when she sees it.

“Nice one.” She says.

“We can’t all be as extra as you, darling.” Jamie says.

Dani beams, and the nose on her chest flashes. “Do you like it?”

“Yes, Poppins.” Jamie laughs. “It’s very you.”

She puts her present under the tree when Dani isn’t looking as they’re doing presents at the end of the day.

Jamie simply can’t wait.

* * *

Jamie gets Dani a classic British tea pot set.

She was inspired by Dani’s genuine inability to make it, so she’s handwritten a How-to guide, complete with funny anecdotes and cartoon drawings of some of the people from work.

To add to it, she buys a set of cute teacups that say ‘I love our qualiTEA time together’, it’s a gift for a couple, but Jamie secretly hopes Dani saves the other one for for her.

It’s only a fifteen-pound limit, so Jamie decides to fill the teapot with a little vial of Dani’s favorite perfume, the how-to guide, a picture of them and inside jokes they’ve come up with in the last six months.

Jamie’s incredibly nervous though.

Last night whilst watching Love Actually, she made a spontaneous decision to also include a card, which maybe tells Dani exactly how she feels about her.

* * *

Dani’s delighted when she unwraps her present. She beams at the picture on the box, not having opened it yet, and says, “What a lovely idea! I love this so much.” She looks straight at Jamie. “I really love it.”

Jamie’s insides flutter, “There’s a bit—” she starts, but she’s interrupted by Peter yelling out Owen’s name and throwing a package at him.

Jamie supposes it can wait until afterwards.

It’s soon Jamie’s turn, and she unwraps her package to find a beautifully hand painted vase. She smiles, “This has got to be from Hannah.”

Hannah smiles, “To add to your collection, dear.”

Peter carefully gives Rebecca hers next, she opens it and gasps.

“What,” Rebecca says, and opens the box to see a brand-new Apple iWatch, “Is this real?”

“Surprise!” Peter says gleefully, “I heard you saying the other week you really wanted one.”

“But there was a fifteen-pound limit.” Rebecca says weakly.

“Ah, who cares!” Peter says, “It’s Christmas!”

Nobody says anything.

Jamie is actually dumbfounded. She doesn’t… she doesn’t even have words.

Peter seems to shake it off thought, and he hands Henry a present. “Your turn, Mr. Wingrave.” He says.

“Ooooh!” Henry is super excited as he shakes his present, Jamie doesn’t know why he does that as it’s clearly soft. “I wonder what this could be.”

He opens it to find some sort of clothing, which he shakes out. It’s a white T-shirt, and it’s clearly been modified by someone, he turns to show the group and ‘WORLD’S OKAYIST BOSS’ stenciled onto it.

Henry stares at it, and then slowly puts it in his lap. “Who,” He swallows, “Who is this from?”

Viola proudly raises her hand.

Henry purses his lips and nods, and then he stands up, throws the shirt into his chair and storms out.

“Is he really offended?” Viola asks, looking perplexed. “He’s hardly the world’s best boss, is he? I thought it was funny…”

Jamie thinks it’s kind of funny, but she knows Henry wouldn’t think so.

“It was funny.” Owen says.

“It was a bit mean.” Peter says.

Viola glares at him.

“Are we still doing presents?” Dani asks.

“We don’t do anything without Henry.” Peter says firmly, and so they sit in silence and wait for him to come back.

Jamie exchanges a look with Dani, eyebrows raised.

This is a fun Christmas party.

* * *

Henry burst in the room about ten minutes later declaring they’re playing Yankee Swap.

Dani explains it’s from an American show where you steal each other’s presents.

Henry’s adamant they’re playing it as he explains the rules: they go around the room and they can either steal a present or unwrap a new one. But there’s no stealing the same present more than three times each round.

“I was thinking we could play two rounds – one where everyone who hasn’t opened a present yet has a turn, and one where we all get a go.”

“I don’t know,” Jamie says, “I mean, we brought these presents specifically for people—”

“We’re playing! No arguments!” Henry cries, “Olivia, you’re next to me, it’s your turn first.”

“Um,” Olivia says, looking around the circle, at the wrapped presents, and then the smartwatch. “I suppose I’d be stupid not to take the watch.”

Rebecca looks relieved as she passes it over to her. It’s taken off her immediately by Shirley from HR, then by Viola. After only three turns. Of course, it’s all anyone wants. Maybe Dani will end up keeping her teapot after all.

Jamie spends the whole game with a knot of anxiety in her stomach.

Its once again Dani’s turn, Hannah stole the teapot last round, so Dani can either take it back from her or be the last person to get the iWatch.

She gives Jamie an apologetic look, “I mean, it’s an iWatch.” She says helplessly, then takes it off Owen.

Jamie’s heart sinks. She gets it, but she can’t help feeling utterly rejected.

Jamie ends up with a portable speaker, which is pretty cool, but immediately after that Peter is the last person to steal the teapot set.

“Cool, me Mum will love this.” Peter says.

Fucking perfect.

* * *

Henry ends up with a homemade spa package that Olivia put together for Viola, so he’s not exactly thrilled.

Hannah, who ends up with a personalized mug with Owen’s name on it, complains about that. Peter gets pissed off, saying that it’s not like he got a good gift either, and Jamie has had enough.

“This is all your fault, anyway!” She accuses, “You spent a ridiculous amount of money and Henry obviously orchestrated the whole thing to get the iWatch!”

“Yeah, sue me for wanting to get a good present for the woman I love.” Peter argues back, “I’m such a scrooge, right?!”

“Y-you love me?” Rebecca asks, her voice low. “Peter, we talked about this…”

“Uh,” Peter says. He obviously wishes he hadn’t of said anything, “I just want to show you how beautiful you are, Bex.”

“You do that with actions, Peter!” Rebecca fumes, “You can’t just buy me.”

Peter flees the room while they all stand in silence, everyone Is shocked at what’s just happened.

“Maybe let’s start the party?” Dani says as she reaches over to turn up the volume on the stereo.

_Feliz Navidad_ blares out the speakers and Jamie almost wants to laugh.

Almost.

* * *

People cheer up once they start drinking, but Jamie’s still miserable. Peter’s left the teapot box on his desk, and Jamie has to either persuade him to swap or somehow figure out a way to open it and get all the stuff before anyone sees.

She decides persuading him to swap might be the easier option, hopefully, so she finds Peter sulking in the conference room.

“No.” Peter says, “Why would I want a crappy portable speaker? I’m not giving up the opportunity to impress my mum with this little set.”

“Come on, Peter, please.” Jamie says, “It’s a special gift for Dani.”

“Correction,” Peter says. “It’s a gift for me.” And Jamie’s furious he’s taking it out on her because of their little spat earlier.

Jamie goes back to her desk, watches the box and sulks.

She figures it’ll be easier to sneak the stuff out, or at _least_ the card, when Peter’s drunker and not watching her like a hawk.

While Jamie’s moping at her desk, flicking through Instagram on her phone and pretending to be busy, the elevator door opens to reveal Eddie.

Dani meets him at the doors, so unfortunately, Jamie has to listen to them.

“Whoa, who got you an iWatch? Nice.” Eddie says.

“Yeah, it’s kinda a long story how I got it actually.” Dani says, “I’m gonna try and set it up soon.”

“You know, babe, I was gonna get you a smartwatch for Christmas this year. Surprise!”

Jamie makes a disgusted face.

“You were?” Dani asks. She sounds surprised but pleased.

“Yeah, but now I don’t have to, do I?” Eddie says and Jamie can hear the grin in his voice.

How fucking convenient.

“So, what are you gonna get me instead?” Dani asks, all flirty.

Jamie desperately wants to walk away, maybe go drown herself in the toilets, but she must stay here in case Peter comes up to open the box. Fuck.

“I dunno.” Eddie says, “We need new saucepans, don’t we? Maybe that.”

“Oh.” Dani says. Jamie’s disappointed on her behalf, she can’t think of a less exciting gift.

Thankfully, Eddie convinces Dani to stop looking at the manual and come have a drink, so Jamie doesn’t have to listen to them anymore.

She can have peace.

* * *

As the party goes on, and people get drunker, they end up swapping their presents back.

Jamie decides to leave the teapot unattended for just a minute and hunt down Olivia, who the portable speaker was supposed to go to and who ended up with Jamie’s vase.

Jamie heads back to her desk, feeling a bit lighter… only to see that the teapot box is gone.

She stops dead, her heart in her throat, and looks around for Peter.

She can’t see him anywhere, but she does see Dani.

At her desk. With the teapot box.

Jamie makes a beeline to her, her eyes wide.

“What’s going on?” She asks, nodding to the box.

Dani looks up, a soft smile on her face. “This is the most thoughtful present here.” She says, “You got this because you want me to work on my tea making skills, right?”

Jamie nods slowly.

“I’d rather have your present.” Dani says definitely, “I swapped Peter for it. And besides, I think Eddie was gonna get me a smartwatch for Christmas anyway.”

Jamie tries to smother a grin but she’s not really successful.

Edmond has to come through on his fake claim, ha.

“Well, the thing about this present is that it’s got secret bonus presents,” Jamie says. Dani looks confused. “Open it.”

Dani does, she lifts the teacups out first a coos over the little pun on them.

Next, she lifts the teapot out. Jamie watches the card flop into the box, and she thinks to grab it when Dani’s distracted by the gifts.

“Oh my God!” Dani says, and pulls out the vial of perfume. “My favorite.”

“And is this… oh my God!” Dani yelps, pulling out a little purse size photo of them both from Henry’s birthday party. “Jamie! This is amazing.”

“I thought you’d like it.” Jamie says, pulling the empty box towards herself whilst Dani’s distracted.

Dani exclaims over the how-to guide and little notes Jamie had written on pieces on paper, “This is officially the best present ever.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Jamie says.

Dani comes around the desk and gives her a big hug.

She smells like Christmas and home, and Jamie melts into her.

She just barely manages to remember to grab the card from the box and shove it into her back pocket before Dani lets her go.

“You’re the best.” Dani says as she pulls away, “I do have something for you too.” she whispers with a grin.

Jamie smiles back as Dani drags her back around to her desk, pulls out a key to open the third draw, and takes out a red folder saying ‘Classified’ and hands it proudly over to Jamie.

Jamie’s confused but smiling anyway.

“For the past two months, I’ve been sending Peter letters from MI6.” Dani begins and Jamie cracks up, “They’re considering him for a _top secret_ mission,” Dani laughs and points to one of the pages, “This is where I made him list _every_ secret he promised he’d never ever tell.” They’re both laughing and Jamie can’t believe how perfect she is, “So, here’s your gift – _you get_ to decide what his top-secret mission is!”

Jamie doesn’t think she’s ever smiled this big in her life.

“Two months of dedication, Dani Clayton,” Jamie gently taps her little dimple, “I’m impressed.”

Dani’s face completely lights up, and _so_ much emotion washes over Jamie that her own smile falters and her eyes burn.

It’s bittersweet, because Dani’s the best friend she’s ever had but Jamie’s _fallen_ for her.

She’s fallen for someone who’s _engaged,_ who is planning to spend her life with someone that’s not Jamie.

But Dani’s looking at her in a way you don’t look at your friends, and Jamie’s confused and choked up at the same time.

She doesn’t even think when she starts to say, “I—”

_FUCK._

She was about to say it.

She was about to tell Dani she loves her.

Because she _does._

And that revelation almost bowls her over.

“What?” Dani whispers, and Jamie thinks she looks kind of devastated, there’s confusion and concern etched on her face.

Jamie loses her nerve and clears her throat, “Nothing.” She smiles to reassure her, “Just, thank you for being you.”

Dani smiles back at her.

Jamie is so in love with that smile.

“Babe? You coming?” Eddie shouts across the room.

Dani looks annoyed as she turns back and tells him to wait in the lobby.

Jamie knows she’s making a face, because Dani laughs like it’s one of their inside jokes to dislike her own fiancé.

Before Jamie can even process it, Dani leans in and kisses her cheek.

It lingers.

Dani pulls back with shiny eyes, “Merry Christmas, Jamie.”

She smiles sweetly at Jamie, who’s mind and body aren’t communicating at the moment, leaving her stood looking thunderstruck.

Dani gathers her presents and bag as Jamie shakes off her stupor and manages wish her a Merry Christmas back.

Jamie watches her walk away and smiles to herself.

Not a bad Christmas Party, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a one shot turned into a three-shot because I, am a slut for these two in this dynamic.
> 
> part three coming soon...


	3. dani/jamie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where the office is suspicious, karen clayton comes to town, and dani drops on one knee. also know as the fluff chapter.

The thing is about dating the person you’ve already spent two years in love with is that it feels like you’ll never leave the honeymoon phase.

Like, Jamie is certain she knows everything there is to know about Dani.

They might have silly fights, but there’s not going to be any deal breakers, and everything is as exciting as the first day.

Viola once said that she had put Dani on a pedestal. That if they ever did date, Dani wouldn’t live up to her expectations.

Jamie is so happy that Viola is wrong.

Dating Dani is everything Jamie thought it would be and so much better, she sees Dani for exactly who she is, and she loves every bit of her.

Jamie’s had new relationships, is the point. She feels like in new relationships there comes a point where you’re constantly on edge, like this fight could break us or this thing might make you stop liking me or vice versa.

But her and Dani have been waiting so long for this that Jamie feels like nothing will break them.

They are both in it for the long haul from day one, and they know that.

It’s the most secure Jamie has ever felt in a new relationship, and she loves it; she’s just so, so, impossibly happy.

* * *

It’s been a few weeks, and things are going really well, but Dani and Jamie have decided to keep it a secret from the rest of the office.

Partly because they know Henry is going to go over the top, and because they know how annoying their co-workers can be about this sort of thing.

It’s obviously been quite a big thing for Dani, but she’s taking it all in her stride and Jamie is in awe of how brave and beautiful she is.

The sex is… well, put it this way, Jamie has had around four hours sleep a night, is developing carpel tunnel and her jaw has started to click.

Totally worth it.

Dani, after years of repressing her sexuality, is more enthusiastic.

They’re just really enjoying the bubble they’re in.

Both of them have waited so long for this, and so every day Jamie gets to wake up next to Dani or look at her across the office and know she’s hers, it feels miraculous.

She doesn’t want to spoil it by involving other people.

* * *

They’re quick to start a routine: Jamie usually stays at Dani’s flat; then they take her car to work and Jamie drops Dani off a few minutes walk away.

Dani effortlessly lies to their colleagues of how she enjoys the walk from the tube.

Some mornings though, when the day starts off with enthusiastic sex in the early hours, they arrive to work earlier than anticipated.

“You know…” Dani flirts as she hangs her coat up, “No one’s going to be here for a good fifteen minutes. We could do that _thing_ we’ve talked about.”

Jamie smirks and tilts her head, “Really?” She looks around and double checks they’re alone, “Like right now, Poppins?”

Dani strides over, confidence oozing from her and throws her arms around Jamie’s neck, “No time like the present, Taylor.”

At ten to nine, Owen Sharma walks into work to the sounds of Jamie excitedly screaming, “Yes Dani! Oh my god almost there! So close! Yes! Yes!”

He hesitantly walks into the main room and is immediately shocked.

The room is chaos, with desks and chairs placed strategically around the room. “A coffee relay race!? Without me!?” Owen accuses, watching as Dani holds a mug up like a trophy.

Jamie beams as she holds out Peter’s stopwatch.

“She’s beat your record with no spillages at all, Sharma!”

* * *

One Friday morning, they’re nearly caught.

Jamie blames it on Dani’s skirt. It’s entirely too inappropriate for a work environment. Distracting. Short.

Unbelievably sexy.

The truth is Dani could wear a garbage bag and Jamie would have to adjust how she sits and cross her legs every time their eyes meet across the room.

It wasn’t like the looks they shared was a new thing, they’d done it for two years now. Speaking in a language only they knew, but now, it was charged.

Dani, for a woman who was new to her sexuality, was a quick fucking learner. Jamie was in awe of her drive, of this confidence that had blossomed. If Dani wanted her, she’d have her, and Dani’s eyes right now are conveying nothing but _want_.

Jamie has to look away, back to her work, but quite frankly it might as well be in another language.

“Are you going to log in today, or what?” Peter notes from his desk next to her.

“Fuck off.” Jamie quips back, and she’s embarrassed to admit she can’t remember her password right now.

Honestly, she feels like a teenager.

The _photocopier_ she thinks. Now _that_ she can remember how to use. Plus, she can stand and have a breather and will the dirty thoughts of Dani between her legs out of her head.

Hurriedly so Peter could not spy, she picks up a random piece of paper and pretends it’s an important document.

“New client?” Oh god, he’s so desperate to know everything.

“Mind ya business, Quint.” Jamie smugly replies whilst looking at the paper.

The flier for ‘Best Spuds’ the local Jacket Potato van stares back at her and she cringes but goes with it anyway.

“We’re out of paper.” Dani comments as Jamie sets up the flier face down.

Jamie chances a look at her girlfriend, her pupils still blown and a small smirk in place, “Right.” Jamie says and it comes out slightly high pitched. “I’ll go get a box.”

Jamie paces to the storeroom and quickly shuts herself in. The place is a mess, which she’s thankful for as she leisurely looks on the shelves for a case of paper.

The storeroom door opens and closes behind her.

“Thought I’d come help.” Dani prompts behind her, breathless.

Jamie turns to her and offers a smile, “There’s some here. Could grab a box each and head back.”

Dani’s striding towards her. “I don’t want to.”

Jamie meets her halfway, “Thank fuck.”

Jamie’s hands slip to Dani’s waist as the other woman tosses her head back and groans, “God. I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“Tell me about it.” Jamie whispers back as Dani’s hands come to her neck.

They stare at each other for a beat, Dani’s blue eyes shining and filled with a happiness only found in Jamie. Jamie smirks and Dani surges forward to claim her lips with her own.

It’s easy to get carried away in Dani as Jamie feels her fingers tighten in her curls and the kiss deepens.

“We should—” Dani gasps between frantic kisses, “Be careful.”

Jamie can’t help but bring her hands down to Dani’s ass, earning a moan off the blonde.

“Right.” Jamie gasps back, “Here for paper only.” She surges forward to capture Dani’s lips again. It’s like she’s been possessed by some sort of sex demon.

Maybe the office was genuinely haunted. Would explain Viola, and Henry’s manic tendencies.

“Hey…” Dani pulls back with a smile, “What are you thinking about.”

Jamie leans her forehead against Dani’s, “Honestly, I think I’m possessed by a sex demon.” Dani lets out a surprisingly loud laugh and Jamie laughs along with her, “Seriously. I can’t get enough of you.”

“I think that’s called being in love.” Dani whispers and gives Jamie a sweet kiss.

Jamie is about to go in for another naughty deep kiss, but her arousal must be a superpower that has heightened her other senses because for some reason she hears someone approaching.

“Fuck, someone’s coming!” Jamie mutters and they spring apart, “Act natural!”

Neither of them managed to act anything like natural as Peter comes through the door: Dani is weighing staplers in each hand and nodding to herself like she was an office supplies connoisseur and Jamie was humming along to the Game of Thrones theme song whilst inspecting dust on the shelf.

“How do you two get by in life?” Peter huffs, annoyance etched all over his face. “The paper’s right behind you Jamie, bottom shelf.”

That was a close one.

* * *

“So,” Peter says one morning, catching Jamie alone in the kitchen. “Dani’s single now.”

“Yep.” Jamie says, “Correct.” Did he put two and two together from the storeroom the other week?

“So, when are you going to get together?” He asks. “I mean, you know about what happened last month, right? The whole office knows she likes you.”

_Yeah, no thanks to you – arsehole!_

Jamie plays dumb anyway, “Um, I don’t think she – we’re friends,” she says. “That’s all she meant.”

“Um, no.” Peter says, very judgmental. Jamie’s almost amused, “She poured her heart out to me. It was so embarrassing.”

Jamie shrugs and tries not to react, “I don’t know what to tell you.” She says, “We’re just friends.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Peter huffs, turning on his heel and going back to his desk.

Jamie looks after him with a smirk, then finishes the cups of tea she’s making for herself and Dani.

* * *

“So,” Viola says, catching Jamie on the way out of the loo. “What’s happening with you and Dani? She won’t tell me anything.”

“What do you mean?” Jamie asks and she’s annoyed at the fact Viola’s bothering her girlfriend again.

“I saw the photo you posted, of her in your flat. What was that about?”

Shit.

Jamie uploaded a picture to Instagram of Dani last night posing with a flower, the caption simply said ‘Happiness’.

What is weird is, Jamie has Viola blocked on her Instagram, so she makes a mental note to go through her followers in search of her Finsta.

She tries to play it off anyway.

“Dani’s my best friend, you know that. Can’t best friend’s post photos of one another?”

“I suppose so.” Viola says narrowing her eyes, she doesn’t look convinced.

Jamie gives her best innocent look, shrugs, and goes back to her desk.

* * *

There’s a full week where no one says anything to Jamie about Dani. Its unnerving.

The following Monday, she gets into the office alone, Dani about five minutes behind her, and finds half the office staring at her.

Hannah, Owen, Viola and Peter are all around Jamie’s desk clump.

“Um,” Jamie says, “What’s going on?”

“We need to talk to you.” Viola says, and she looks more serious that Jamie’s ever seen her.

“There’s something you need to see.” Peter says, he also looks serious.

Jamie is concerned by their presence, let alone how weird their acting.

“Okay.” She says, “What is it?”

“We should wait for Dani.” Hannah says.

“Well I don’t know how long she’ll be.” Jamie hedges.

“I bet not long.” Viola adds.

Jamie feels defensive suddenly, like she should argue that, but then Dani walks in the door.

She’s got a happy smile on her face that shifts into a frown when she takes in the scene in front of her, “Hey guys,” she says, “What’s going on?”

“We’ve got something to show you.” Peter says.

“Something strange happened yesterday.” Viola adds.

“Uh, okay.” Dani says, putting down her bag at her desk and coming over to stand beside Jamie.

Viola gets out her phone, “I was on my way home yesterday – I’ve been walking now that I moved closer – and I saw Dani walking too. And I was about to yell out to her, and then she got into a car. And the car didn’t leave right away, so as I kept walking, I got closer to it, and then I saw something. I had to take a photo because I couldn’t believe it.”

Ah, _shit._ Jamie can guess what it is a photo of.

Viola finds a photo on her phone. It’s dark and grainy, but it’s still pretty obviously Dani and Jamie. In Jamie’s car.

Kissing.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell us.” Viola says, like she hadn’t been overly invasive.

“Tell you what?” Jamie says, “That could be anyone. You know what people can do with photoshop these days? I wouldn’t put it past any of you to try and trap us, you’ve been going on about this for days.”

She’s met with a chorus of shocked faces, Viola’s most of all.

“I know what I saw.” She says. She then turns to Peter, “This is why I took a photo! I knew they’d try to deny it.”

“Well, Jamie was giving me a lift home,” Dani says, slowly like she’s thinking of an explanation. “And I kissed her, because… we’re dating.”

Jamie blinks, and looks at Dani. She did not expect that.

Dani shrugs, “Sorry, babe.” She says, “I mean, what’s the point? They have a photo.”

Jamie reaches over and takes her hand. “S’okay,” she says quietly, then to everyone else, “Yep. We’re dating. Congrats, you figured it out.”

There’s a burst of noise as everyone talks at once.

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell us?” Peter asks, loudest over everyone.

“We just wanted some time to ourselves.” Dani says.

“Plus, we don’t owe you guys anything.” Jamie adds, annoyed. “It’s new, and it’s been hard to get here, especially for Dani. So have some respect.”

“How long have you been together?” asks Hannah, her hands clasped under her chin and the proudest smile on her face.

“Since this prick opened his big gob a few weeks back.” Jamie says, nodding towards Peter. Dani squeezes her hand, and suddenly everyone starts celebrating saying they knew it.

Henry arrives then. “What’s happening here?” he asks.

“Jamie and Dani are finally together.” Viola says proudly and again, _what the fuck?_

“Oh,” says Henry. “For how long? Why didn’t you tell me?”

They answer the same questions over again, and then Henry excitedly interrupts.

“This was my doing, yes? I matched you two up.”

Jamie has no idea how he’s reached that conclusion. “Uh,” she says, “No.”

“Yes!” Henry says gleefully, “I hired you both! You owe all of this to me!”

God, he’s such a narcissist. Why does he think hiring people is the same as matchmaking?

“I guess, in that case, I owe the two years of pining and heartbreak to you as well.” Jamie says.

“It’s not my fault you’re spineless.” Henry fires back. Jamie blinks. Wow.

“Okaaay.” Dani says, looking around at everyone. “And that’s why we didn’t want to tell anyone.”

* * *

“I want to write this whole day off.” Jamie says to Dani when they’re in the breakroom having lunch.

Peter walks in and covers his eyes, “Oops, sorry.” He says.

“We’re not doing anything.” Dani says, and Peter uncovers his eyes.

“Oh.” He says, “I couldn’t see your hands.”

Jamie frowns and looks down. Both her and Dani’s hands are on the table, in plain sight.

“Did you really think we’d be getting off in the breakroom?” She asks.

Peter shrugs, “You never know.” He says, then, “Everyone does it.”

Jamie’s lip curls and Dani looks disgusted. In the breakroom? Ugh, that’s so gross.

“I think I’ll bring in a tablecloth tomorrow.” Says Dani. Jamie thinks that’s a very good idea.

* * *

The whispers and invasive questions continue for the rest of the day. Jamie tries not to be bothered by it, and in truth, she isn’t that bothered because at least they know what’s happened now. More or less.

It’s nice to be able to leave with Dani hand in hand at the end of the day and not worry about anyone questioning it. It’s really nice. Jamie feels like she’s going to be able to relax a lot more; she hadn’t realised how much of a toll it was taking, to stop herself from touching Dani whenever she wanted.

To pretend Dani wasn’t her whole universe.

That’s almost worth being the focus of every single conversation. And hopefully it’ll be more bearable tomorrow. And in time, everyone will surely be over it.

* * *

With Rebecca’s promotion, there’s been a huge overhaul with the company the last few months. The job of assistant manager that Rebecca was originally given, had been eventually deemed as unnecessary by Dominic. Henry has been fully reprimanded, told to lay off the drink and get his head down in the work for once. Dominic, however, saw something in Rebecca, and had her moved to the other London office to start her training in becoming Junior partner.

Jamie was right in thinking in time everyone would be over her and Dani, because in the most bizarre turn of events, Rebecca had started dating _Henry._

How that imbecile managed to bag a woman like Rebecca, Jamie will not ever understand.

Naturally, Peter was distraught, and to add insult to injury, the assistant manager job he wanted had been taken off the table and his so called “best friend” had stolen his girl.

Again, as ridiculous as it seems to Jamie, Peter and Rebecca had a thing. Jamie was never really sure the extent of it, just that it came to light at last year’s Christmas party. But she’s thinking now that it was more serious that she’d assumed, because while Peter was grieving over Rebecca leaving – basically listening to Adele on repeat – he had made comments to Jamie about how this was the worst break up of his life.

Now that Jamie thinks about it, Peter has seemed very sad over the last few weeks. Jamie had dismissed it because everyone seems sad in comparison to her own golden sunshine happiness, but she’s suddenly seeing it now. Peter’s got these permanent dark circles around his eyes, and he’s stopped ironing his clothes. He’s also stopped shaving, coming to work with scruff and five o’clock shadows.

Until one day, Peter rocks up freshly shaven, looking sharper than he’s done for a while, and that’s how Jamie finds out Henry has organised a leaving party for Rebecca, and she’s coming back into the office after work.

* * *

Jamie’s only been paying Peter a small amount of attention; the party’s well underway, and Jamie’s had two glasses of champagne and she’s swaying with Dani as Owen leads Karaoke. Henry’s on his best behaviour to impress Rebecca, and Peter’s preoccupied by still working, which means it’s a good party for once.

But Jamie notices Rebecca storming out of the breakroom, and then she sees Peter come out after her as he makes his way out of the office.

“S’cuse me, love,” she says to Dani. “I’m gonna go see if Peter’s okay.”

Dani frowns. “Really? Do you want me to come?”

“No, darling, you can stay here,” Jamie says, giving her a quick kiss. God, Dani’s the cutest when she’s had a few drinks. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okaaaay,” Dani says as she reluctantly lets go of Jamie.

Jamie leaves the office and doesn’t see Peter. She starts to walk towards the lifts, then changes her mind, turns and opens the doors to the stairwell.

And there’s Peter. Sitting on the landing with his head in his hands.

Jamie walks down the stairs to reach him, then slides down the wall until she’s sitting beside him. “You okay?” she asks.

“Why do you care?” Peter says into his knees.

“I don’t know,” Jamie says. “Because spending five years with someone, regardless of whether I get on with them, tends to make me care about people?”

“Bullshit,” Peter mutters. “You just want to use this against me.”

Jamie sighs and decides to try a different tactic. “You know, I’m not happy about the assistant manager thing either.” She says. “It’s just took away that position from one of us.”

“This isn’t about the job.” Peter says stiffly. “That’s just insult to injury.”

Bingo.

“I know how that feels,” Jamie says. “I mean, shit. When Dani was engaged to Eddie? I felt like my heart was broken in a new way every day.”

Peter makes a mumbled noise.

“I feel like… you’ve just got to push on. It’ll get easier,” Jamie says. “I hope you have a happy ending with Bex, I really genuinely do. But even if you don’t – or even if it takes time… It’ll slowly get easier. Just take each day as it comes. Maybe today’s a shitty day, but maybe tomorrow will be better.”

Peter finally looks up. His eyes are red. “Do you really think we could have a happy ending?”

“Is that what you want?” Jamie asks. She’s still mildly surprised by all of this, that Peter still cares about Rebecca this much. “You still want to be with her?”

Peter breathes in sharply. “I don’t know,” he says. “Part of me hates her for leaving and for the Henry thing. And things were always so up and down with us… but yes. Yeah. I do.”

“Then I guess you’ve just got to wait out the hard parts,” Jamie says. “I mean, it took me two years and a lot of heartbreak to get with Dani. But just because there’s bumps in the road, doesn’t mean you won’t get there.”

“Yeah,” Peter says. “Yeah, okay. You might be right.”

“I’m always right.”

“No you’re not,” says Peter, a hint of a smile on his face. Jamie feels better to see it. She doesn’t know when Peter’s happiness started to matter to her.

“Come back to the party,” Jamie says. “You can do some karaoke; I know the Proclaimer’s been calling your name.”

Peter actually smiles at that, and he lets Jamie help him to his feet.

* * *

They go back inside, and the first thing Jamie sees is Dani at her desk. Her cheeks are flushed from the drinks she’s had, her hair a tad wild and her shirt more unbuttoned than usual. She’s listening to her messages, frowning like she’s trying extra hard to concentrate. Jamie’s chest pangs and everything she’d been telling Peter hits her all at once.

She can’t believe how lucky she is. That everything worked out. That after two fucking years, she’s finally able to call Dani hers.

Jamie strides over and goes behind Dani’s desk. Dani turns around to face her and Jamie immediately takes her face in her hands and kisses her, hard. It’s the most intense kiss they’ve shared in the office since the little meeting in the storeroom, and remembering that just makes Jamie deepen the kiss, because it’s real now. There’s no wondering if she’ll get to keep this. This is hers.

Dani’s gripping Jamie’s arms, and she’s kissing back. Jamie wants to crowd her against her desk and make out with her for hours, but she does have a tiny bit of self-restraint. She pulls back eventually, giving Dani one last tiny kiss and then smiling at her.

“Wow,” Dani says, her smile wide and her eyes shining. “Hi. What was that for?”

“Just happy that I can.” Jamie says.

Dani blinks at her, looking for a second like she might cry, and then she crashes into Jamie’s arms and hugs her for a good few minutes.

“ _I love you.”_ Jamie whispers into her hair.

Dani pulls back, that beautiful smile on display, “I love you too.” She leans in and kisses Jamie sweetly, “So much.”

* * *

Jamie’s having a very productive morning. She’d bought a new mug, it says ‘Have a lovely day!’ on it, and then when it’s tipped up there’s a middle finger underneath. Jamie loves it. The first time Peter sees it, he smiles at the sentiment, and then when Jamie raises it to take a sip his face sours.  
  
“That’s very unprofessional,” he says.  
  
Jamie rolls her eyes. That’s more or less Peter’s catchphrase.  
  
She spends the next hour taking sips out of her mug every time Peter looks at her, long after she’s run out of tea. Peter gets very annoyed.  
  
And then, Dani gasps whilst looking at her phone.

Jamie, immediately concerned, is quick to get up and check on her.

“Everything okay, baby?” She asks softly, leaning against Dani’s desk, concern written all over her features.  
  
“Um,” Dani swallows. “My mom’s coming to visit. She’s just text that she’s booked a flight for the end of this week.”

Well, _shit._

Jamie had met Karen Clayton through a very frosty Facetime call not too long ago. It was extremely awkward for all parties when Dani introduced Jamie as her girlfriend, and Jamie realised she would never win a woman over who has already made her mind up on her or on Dani’s ‘ _new lifestyle_ ’. One time, she had berated Dani about how she had left Mr. Perfect and hopped into bed with the nearest woman she could find.

Yep, Jamie had overheard that one argument.

Dani immediately knows what she’s thinking about.

The blonde leans forward and takes Jamie’s hand, “Hey, listen.” She speaks lowly, aware of the others who are probably eavesdropping, “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to Jay, I promise I’ll be fine handling her for a weekend. I don’t want you to ever feel uncomfortable.”  
  
“No, of course I’ll be there.” Jamie says squeezing her hand back, “You’re stuck with me now Poppins, whether Karen likes it or not.”

Dani beams at her and Jamie falls in love all over again.

“Okay, well we can talk about it at home later, yeah?” Dani’s flustered still, and Jamie just gives her a reassuring nod and a signature smile.  
  
It’s when she sits down Jamie fully realises. Dani’s mom’s going to be in London. Jamie’s going to have to interact with a woman who clearly hates her. Fuck.

* * *

Jamie spends the rest of the week full of nerves. She keeps jumping out of her seat to bother Dani with meaningless chatter, keeps bouncing her legs at her desk and annoying Peter.

Karen’s coming straight from the airport to the office, and Dani will be taking half the day to get her Mom settled in, whilst Jamie will meet them for dinner tonight.

The upside is Dani at least gets to cushion her Mom for the inevitable blow that’ll be the extent of how serious their relationship is. The downside is that Jamie can’t stop thinking about the impression she’s going to make on Dani’s mom.

Dani had been nothing but reassuring all week, telling her that If her mom cannot except them, then that’s it. But Jamie knows better, she knows Dani loves her mom and deep down wants her love and acceptance. It’s all Jamie ever wanted off her own mother once upon a time.

So, she’ll be damned to go down without a fight.  
  
She goes to make herself a cup of tea to settle herself down, and makes Dani one too.  
  
“Thanks, babe.” She says, taking her mug gratefully.  
  
“No worries, love,” Jamie says, then leans her elbows against the desk. “How’s everything, then?”  
  
Dani smiles like she’s trying not to laugh. “Since you asked me ten minutes ago? Fine.”  
  
“Well, you never know what might’ve changed.” Jamie says, knowing she sounds defensive.  
  
“Oh,” Dani says, brows creasing as she reads her phone. “Just get a text from my mom. She’s just left the airport, so she should be about fifteen minutes away.”  
  
Jamie smiles. “You look nervous.”  
  
“I am,” She says. “I mean we’ve spoke a lot since the whole _Eddie_ thing. I just want her to see how much you mean to me Jamie.” Dani smiles wistfully, “I know she’s hard work sometimes, but I still miss her loads.”  
  
“Of course you do.” Jamie says, “I for one, cannot wait for dinner tonight.” She watches as Dani’s eyebrows quirk up. “I have a lot of questions for her.”  
  
Dani lets out a surprised giggle. “Really? Like what?”  
  
“Well, first of all,” Jamie says. “At what age did Dani start to show her passion for P.A. work for professional idiots?”  
  
Dani giggles some more. It’s so cute; Jamie wants to spend the rest of her life making Dani laugh like that.  
  
“How come her hair falls into place perfectly? What’s the most embarrassing baby Dani story she can think of? Why does she look so much like Piper Perabo?”  
  
Dani’s all-out laughing now. “You can’t ask my mum why I look like Piper Perabo.” She gasps. “She’s probably not going to even know her.”  
  
Jamie grins. “Maybe not that one, then.”

To Jamie’s relief, Dani starts to gather her stuff to meet her mom down in the lobby. That was an unspoken agreement between them, introducing Jamie was one hurdle… imagine if Karen Clayton met _Henry._

Jamie shudders at the thought.

She walks Dani to the lift and gives her a quick kiss, “See you tonight.”

“See you tonight.” Dani whispers back, and Jamie can tell she’s riddled with nerves.

Jamie catches her pinkie finger with her own and holds them up, “I promise you, whatever happens, you’ve always got me.” She presses a long kiss onto Dani’s and gives her a sweet smile.

Dani looks overcome with emotion as she mouths ‘love you’ and steps into the lift.

For the rest of the afternoon, Peter makes an extra effort to draw Jamie into rounds of debates and banter. When they leave for the day, Jamie offers him and genuine thank you.

He scoffs and calls her sentimental and soft.

Jamie smiles anyway.

* * *

Funnily enough, the nerves disperse as Jamie makes her way to Dani’s flat. She thinks to herself, no matter how she feels must pale in comparison to what Dani must be going through.

Dani, who’s life in the last few months have turned upside down. Dani, who has got the heart of a lion and had pushed through it with a bravery that Jamie is truly in awe of.

Dani’s her person, and she loves her too much to mess this up.

She knocks loudly on the door.

Dani is quick to open it, Jamie has a sneaking suspicion she had been counting down the minutes like Jamie had been.

Dani beams when she sees Jamie and pulls her in through the door with a quick peck, “Hey.”

Jamie can see a figure towards the kitchen out the corner of her eye, but she’s locked in on Dani.

“Hey.”

Dani fixes her with a determined look, “Wanna come meet my mom?”

Jamie finally turns then to the older blonde woman who’s looking sheepish at the kitchen counter.

“Love to.” She says and walks after Dani towards the kitchen, “Hi, Mrs. Clayton. Pleasure to finally meet you.” She offers her hand out to the older woman.

Jamie is relieved as the woman places her wine down and takes Jamie’s hand, “Oh, call me Karen.” She shoots Jamie a small smile and Jamie concludes that lots of conversation happened this afternoon because she did _not_ expect this. “Nice to finally meet you, too.”

They drop their hands and Karen looks to her daughter fondly, “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Really?” Jamie says partially teasing Dani who’s looking a bit _embarrassed._ Embarrassed Dani is one of Jamie’s favourite things. “Good things, I hope?”

“Of course.” Karen laughs a little, then looks down a little self-conscious. “I want to apologise, for before, when Dani had told me about the both of you.” Karen grips the wine glass like it’s a lifeline, “I was just shocked. But we’ve talked it out today, and I’m just glad my daughter is truly happy. That’s all I want. No matter who it’s with.”

Jamie’s heart is bursting, she reaches blindly for Dani’s hand next to her and gives it a squeeze.

“Apology accepted.” Jamie says firmly, “I love your daughter, I promise to treat her right.”

Karen’s eyes water, “Thank you, Jamie.” She shakes her head and takes a quick sip as Dani shoots Jamie a loving smile.

“I also told her all about Henry.” Dani adds to break the serious tension that’s built up and pours Jamie a wine.

“Yes!” Karen says delightedly, “I’m told that’s how you two bonded.”

“Ah, yes.” Jamie laughs, and she’s so impossibly happy at how this is turning out. “The office is full of… colourful characters to say the least.”

“The way I hear it, you’re the most interesting person in there.” Karen teases, smiling at Jamie then to Dani.

Jamie shoots Dani an arched eyebrow, “That’s not true. Awfully dull, I am.”

“Well, my daughter certainly doesn’t think so. I swear, she couldn’t shut up all afternoon.”

Dani groans and Jamie is _loving_ this.

“See, I wanted to ask you a load of embarrassing questions about Dani’s childhood, but I think you’ve already embarrassed her.”

“It’s not hard to do,” Karen adds, “She’s a very embarrassing person.”

“Heyyyyy!” Dani pouts, “I wanted you both to get on but I didn’t expect you to gang up on me!” Jamie can tell Dani is loving it as much as her, “Now, are we ready for some lasagne?”

* * *

Dinners a hit. The conversation flows, and although Karen looks away when Dani gives her a quick kiss or a flirty glance, Jamie’s simply happy she’s made an effort. It’s what Dani deserves.

That is, until Karen asks the dreaded question.

“So, are your family in London or are they up north? Manchester isn’t it?”

It’s a harmless question, but Jamie immediately tenses.

“Jamie’s family are in London mom, I told you that.” Dani answers dismissively, Jamie hasn’t looked at her, but she can feel her concern.

Karen smiles and tops her wine up, “Do you see your parents often, Jamie?”

Jamie swallows hard, “I, uh.” She stutters, “No. No I don’t.” She feels a slight panic, not meaning to sound abrupt. “I’m sorry.” Jamie laughs bitterly and feels Dani’s grip on her thigh, “No, I haven’t seen my dad since I was twelve, and my mum for about ten years now. But I see my little brother all the time. He’s only eleven, and lives in London with our foster family. A real character, he is.”

Jamie reaches down and squeezes Dani’s hand, more grateful than ever for her girlfriend’s grounding presence. Dani was the only person she had ever talked to about her childhood, always feeling a sense of shame when retelling the tale of a young girl in her teens attempting to care for a baby.

Jamie was eternally grateful that Mikey had known no different, that he was happy with the only family he’s ever known and growing up without that pain.

Karen looks at her with the sympathy she always gets whenever anyone find out she was in the system, “I’m sorry to hear that. But it sounds like you’ve got a great little brother.”

“Thank you, I’m just happy Mikey gets to grow up with parents that love each other, it’s nice.” Jamie adds proudly, emotion welling within her. “I was eleven when my parents separated, they weren’t a shining example of a happy couple, but I was – devastated. Not because my mum had left my dad for another bloke, but because, up until then, I thought all parents were supposed to be soulmates.”

“It’s probably natural for kids to think that.” Dani says, and then she pauses. She looks at Jamie like it’s only them in the room, her eyes shining. “Our kids are gonna be right.”

Jamie swallows down about fifty emotions. She kisses Dani, because if she doesn’t, she might cry.

She doesn’t know how she got so lucky.

* * *

Dani’s impossibly happy.

The weekend with her mom catapults the relationship even further. She’d known Jamie was the one, but she was glad her mom could see it now too.

They had been dating now around four months, both obtaining London flats, so one day Dani asks Jamie to move in with her.

Jamie had been practically living in Dani’s larger flat anyway, plus, Dani suspects she’s more excited there’s extra room for new plants.

She so much as tells her so.

“Don’t be daft. I can’t wait to make a home with you.” Jamie says in between kisses, “But, you make an excellent point about the plants.”

Jamie moves in that weekend. She’s sorted things with her landlady Eva – she says she bought a giant bouquet of flowers, which is very Jamie, because she’s grateful for all her help over the years – and Eva let her out of her lease. It was up in a few weeks anyway, apparently, but whatever. That’s all worked out, and on Saturday Dani goes to Jamie’s flat and helps her pack up her things.  
  
Dani’s already done half of it, because of course she has, and she has a system that Jamie can’t quite comprehend. Jamie spends more time tending to the plants than helping Dani, but she says she’ll help more when they get to Dani’s place.  
  
Owen, Peter, and Hannah come over mid-afternoon to help load everything into the truck they’d borrowed from Henry. It’s a lucky coincidence that he’s the one who owns a truck.  
  
With five of them, getting the boxes and furniture down into the truck is easier and quicker than Dani expected. They put everything they’ll be donating in first, right at the back of the truck; they’ll deal with that tomorrow. Everything else is taken out at Dani’s and brought up in the lift to her flat, except for the couch which they have to manoeuvre upstairs. It’s a pain in the ass, especially because they still have to cart Dani’s couch downstairs, but it just makes sense. Jamie only bought her couch last year, and it’s much nicer than Dani’s.  
  
Still, it takes a long time, and all five of them are exhausted by the time they’re finished. They fall wherever they’re standing onto the floor of Dani’s loungeroom, and it takes another few minutes before Dani has the energy to ask if anyone wants pizza.  
  
That night, after everyone goes home, she and Jamie christen the flat. They’ve already had sex just about everywhere, but that was when it was Dani’s home. Now it’s ‘Damie’s’, which makes a huge difference. And Jamie has a domesticity kink a mile wide, so it’s a wild night.

* * *

Dani didn’t ever think she’d end up a personal assistant. She still doesn’t see this as his actual career; her passion still lies with teaching and childcare. This is just a job. It’s not something she’s committed to, even if she’s been doing it for nearly three years.

 _Three years_. It really freaks Dani out that she’s been here that long. It feels like the time has flown by, but at the same time, she remembers starting here when she was twenty-two, and she feels like she was a baby then. It’s hilarious and sad, really, when she looks back on it. She’d wanted a job quick, because she had to leave the suffocation of Iowa, with a degree that wasn’t interchangeable to England, but she did it anyway. She thought maybe she’d work for a bit before figuring out her options. And then she just… never really figured out her options.

When Eddie arrived, It was easier to just stay in her shitty job and tell herself she’d get to it later, she always had time. But now, with Jamie, she weighs out her future more clearly, because now it’s a future she _wants._

And now she’s twenty-five, and she’s still working at her shitty job, but now she has dreams.

It’s funny because she’s not insecure about anything else in her life. Her and Jamie had spoken lots about their future, Jamie all but happy to drop her job within a second’s notice if it kept Dani happy.

_“Anything for you, Poppins. If you wanna go back to the states and start teaching, I’m with ya. That’s if you want the company.”_

Again, Dani doesn’t know how she got so lucky. But she couldn’t expect Jamie to leave her home, her little brother and her friends. Jamie just shrugs her off and claims an ocean away from Peter isn’t far enough.

Still, Dani knows it’s asking too much of her right now.

“Jamie, you know I love you so much but I couldn’t ask you to do that.” Dani pleads when they’re cuddled on the sofa one night.

“You’re not asking me,” Jamie says firmly whilst stroking Dani’s hair from where she lays on her chest. “I’m offering. Honestly, I’d love to do it. Be an adventure.”

Dani closes her eyes, “It’s not as simple as that, though. It’s completely overturning our lives, it’s _costly._ And you wouldn’t be able to see Mikey as much as you do.”

Jamie shushes her sweetly, “We have money saved.” She coos, “It’s not like we’re going right now, baby. It’s something we can think on and plan if we decide to do it.” Dani feels a kiss to the top of her head, “And yeah, I’d miss Mikey, but he’s happy here. Plus, modern technology… I’d see him more than I do now the amount he’s on that bloody iPhone. And I kind of like the idea of him having summers with us.”

Dani smiles despite herself and looks up at Jamie, “He would love that.” Still, her anxiety rears its ugly head. “I just want to take into consideration what _you_ want Jay. You have no idea how much I love and appreciate you for even considering it, but I want you to be happy to.”

Jamie fixes her with a serious look, “Dani. You know it’s not my life’s dream to work for Henry Wingrave until I’m into old age and ready for a shit pension.” Dani laughs as Jamie pokes her dimple. God, she’s always loved that. “I swear, the only thing that’s kept me going for the last few years was you. Being around you is the only thing that gets me through the day.”

Jamie leans down to capture Dani’s lips in a sweet kiss.

As they pull back, Jamie whispers. “I don’t want anything in the world as much as I want to be with you.”

* * *

Dani’s going to propose.

She’s not sure when. That’s the problem. She wants it to be to amazing, she wants to take Jamie’s breath away. She’s pretty sure Jamie will say yes regardless – that’s not the problem. Jamie _deserves_ a stunning proposal.

Then Henry’s birthday comes up and solves the problem.

He’s turning forty-nine, which is apparently a big deal. He wants the party to end all parties, because his forties are ending, and he needs a big celebration before he’s fifty.

Dani doesn’t quite get it. Henry keeps yammering on about celebrating his lost youth and how life ends at fifty, and all Dani hears is big, extravagant event. Perfect.

Dani tells Henry she’d love to help plan it, and then suggests fireworks first off. Start at the top.

“Yes!” Henry cries. “Yes, perfect! End my forties with a bang, literally. I love it.”

“Exactly,” says Dani. “That’s exactly what I was thinking.”

It wasn’t. She just thinks fireworks will make her proposal more amazing. Although she knows Jamie doesn’t love fireworks from up close, so she’ll have to organise for them to be quite far away. That should be alright, though.

“Where were you thinking of having this party?” Dani asks.

“Oh! Good question,” says Ben. “I was originally thinking here, but if we have fireworks, that won’t work…” he trails off, looking thoughtful. “Somewhere beautiful. Somewhere that suits me.”

Dani has to try very hard not to laugh. “How about the Manor that Dominic owns? Isn’t it like, an hour from here? You showed me pictures that time, it’s very beautiful.”

Sometimes she and Jamie will take their packed lunches and drive down there, spend time by the lake watching the birds and tending to the flowers. It’s lovely. If Dani can pull this off, Jamie will love it.

Henry nods. “Yes,” he says. “Yes, I like that. I’m picturing lanterns, and fireworks over the lake.”

“Wait, I thought this was happening during the day?” Dani says.

“Might be nicer at the end of the day,” Henry says. “From four to seven. Something like that.”

“Right,” Dani says. “So I’m trying to think of what else we can do that celebrates your youth, and I’m thinking – ferris wheel.”

“Ohhhh, yes,” says Henry. “Very good, Dani. Yes.”

“Great!” Dani says. It has nothing to do with the ferris wheel being Jamie’s favourite carnival ride. “And what about music? How d’you feel about a live band?”

“What kind of live band?” Henry asks.

“There’s the Blues Cruise from the pub, they’re amazing and they take requests.” Dani says, happy to be including Jamie’s favourite local band. “They’d be happy to play.”

“Yes, alright,” Henry says. “This is shaping up to be quite expensive. But worth it.”

Yep, Dani thinks. Worth it.

* * *

Henry puts Dani in charge of organising everything, which is obviously ideal.

“Why do you care so much about Henry’s birthday?” Jamie asks after Dani talks to her, Hannah, Owen and Peter about the band playing.

“I don’t,” Dani answers truthfully. “I think it’ll be fun for us to get the most out of it, though. Don’t you think?”

“I suppose,” says Jamie, and Dani can tell she’s distracted by the new event. Good.

* * *

Dani goes through a few different ideas for when she should propose. She likes the idea of being at the top of the ferris wheel during the fireworks, but then she thinks that might feel a bit like she’s trapping Jamie, which is odd, so. Eventually she figures out a plan, and times it so that Peter’s due to set off the fireworks across the lake right after Dani asks.

It’s a lovely night at Bly Manor. The weather is perfect, the sunset is beautiful, there are paper lanterns strung up everywhere glowing against the backdrop of the lake and the ferris wheel. Dani and Jamie have been dancing along to the live band, and it’s been really fun. Dani even managed to invite Jamie’s little brother and foster family, under the guise of rinsing Henry’s birthday for everything they can.

There are a lot of people here, more than just the office. People have invited their friends and families, and there’s a real carnival vibe to it. The candy floss and snow cone machines add to that effect.

The band take a break. Mikey winks at Dani and says to Jamie he wants to get a drink and some candy floss.

“Go on, baby.” Dani says, fiddling needlessly with the box in her coat pocket. “I’ll just go to the toilet and come find you.”

“Okay.” Jamie says happily, and off she goes.

“Right,” says Owen, bringing Hannah and Dani in closer to band. “How are we going? On schedule, yeah?”

Dani nods. “The fireworks should be going off in ten minutes,” She says. “I’ll just text Peter to make sure everything’s alright – and I’ve told Mikey to bring Jamie back here by five to.”

Hannah nods. “And when the band starts, we’ll light the candles?”

“Yeah,” says Dani, she turns to the band. “Basically, just sing the chorus until the fireworks happen. Or keep going during the fireworks, if you like. And hopefully she’ll have said yes and everything’ll be perfect.”

“She’ll definitely say yes,” says the lead singer.

“Jesus, Dani, it’s already perfect,” Hannah says, sweeping her arms around. “ _I_ want to marry you.”

“Me too,” says Owen.

Dani laughs. “Alright guys, keep it together.”

She checks the time – six minutes to go – and gets a text from Peter saying he’s on schedule. Dani takes a deep breath, quelling the faint butterflies in her tummy. It’s going to work out.

Five minutes, and Dani sees Mikey leading Jamie back towards the stage. Dani signals for the band to start playing. Jamie’s not paying them any attention, but she’s close enough to see and hear.

Dani makes her way over, “You coming to dance?” She asks nervously. Jamie’s head snaps up, and she finally recognises the song. Dani takes her hand to lead them closer to the stage, watching Jamie’s eyes widen and thinking how perfectly _Please say honestly, you won’t give up on me and I shall believe_ is sung.

Her and Jamie’s song.

Jamie comes closer, and she looks so surprised that they’re singing the song as Dani leads her into slow dance. Dani doesn’t think she’s figured it out yet, she probably thinks this is just a cute romantic gesture.

She’s so fucking proud of herself for choosing this song. Not only is it the song Jamie confessed to _really_ being her all-time favourite, but it’s _them_. It fits them now more than ever.

As the song goes on, Dani takes her hand from Jamie’s waist and delves it into her pocket.

This is it.

She drops to one knee and Jamie gasps.

She opens the box to show a gold Claddagh ring, and Jamie's eyes widen. Even though she’s not sure Jamie can hear her over the music, Dani says, “Will you marry me?”

Jamie nods wildly. It looks like she’s crying, and she reaches down and hauls Dani to her feet and hugs her tightly. Dani can hear her saying something, and then she gets it; Jamie’s saying, “I love you I love you I love you.”

The band are still playing; The others are cheering loudly. Dani’s barely paying them any attention. She pulls back and kisses Jamie, who’s definitely crying, and then the fireworks go off.

Jamie jumps a bit in her arms, breaking away for a second just to see the fireworks, smile at Dani and kiss her again. Dani shifts his hands to cover Jamie's ears. And kissing Jamie while fireworks go off, while their song is playing, when Jamie’s just agreed to _marry_ her – it’s overwhelming. It’s everything. Dani almost wants to cry herself, especially when Jamie takes a moment to put the ring on, smile dopily at it, and then kisses Dani again.

Eventually the song peters out, and then there’s a loud burst of applause. Dani startles apart from Jamie. The fireworks are still going on, but everyone is crowded around them and clapping.

“She said yes!” Dani says unnecessarily, feeling like her smile has taken over her face.

Then they’re at the centre of a group hug, squashed by their friends and family. Dani keeps hold of Jamie and is so happy, so so happy.

The group hug breaks apart and everyone’s still yelling different things, congratulations and celebrations. Dani looks at Jamie and sees her watching the fireworks and smiling.

Once the fireworks are over and the group around Dani and Jamie has thinned out a bit, a voice says, “Hey!” and Dani turns to see an angry Henry Wingrave.

“Hey Henry.” Dani says cheerfully. “Happy birthday!”

“Oh, remembered, did you?” Henry says. “What the fuck, Dani? Why would you upstage me like that on my _birthday_?”

“Oh, wow, I didn’t see it like that at all.” Dani says, which is a lie. She did. She just didn’t really care. “I’m sorry. It was just the perfect atmosphere. I couldn’t wait.”

“What, and you just happened to have a ring?” Henry demands.

“Yep,” says Dani. “Bought it a month after we started dating.” And that’s not a lie. She did. Once it sank in that this was really happening, she knew she’d propose before the end of the year.

Jamie visibly melts. “Dani, really?”

“Yeah.” Dani says. “Knew this was forever.”

Jamie looks like she’s trying not to cry again, and then she says, “I’m sorry Henry. Dani and I need to go. The rest of the party’s all yours.”

“Ugh, fine,” Henry says, and Dani can tell he’s secretly buzzing. “I love you both so much but get your disgusting love out of my face.”

Dani swears she can see tears in his eyes as he pulls them into a group hug, “Ah, my best friend.” Henry sighs, “And possibly my future baby mama.”

“Henry!” Jamie chastises, and shoots Dani a signature office eyeroll from over his shoulder. Dani just shakes her head and ignores him.

When they finally pry themselves out of Henry’s grip, she lets Jamie tug her down to the lake. And then Jamie wraps herself around Dani.

“I love you so much,” Jamie says softly. “This was perfect, and you’re perfect. Best proposal ever.”

“I thought you deserved one to remember.” Dani says.

“I love you for that.” Jamie says. “I’d’ve said yes anyway. But this was just – incredible, Poppins. Really it was.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” Dani says. “And I’m glad you said yes.”

“The moment you dropped to one knee; I swear my heart burst in my chest.” Jamie says, eyes full of tears.

Dani kisses Jamie’s cheek. “God, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jamie says. “Even if you’ve ruined one of my favourite songs. It’ll always make me cry now.”

Dani laughs and snuggles closer, and they watch the waves on the lake ripple and the stars start to dot across the sky.

* * *

So far Dani has had three best days of her life: the day in Jamie’s flat back when she and Jamie finally got together, the day she proposed and the day she married Jamie.  
  
It was in December 2022. December 3rd. They chose Bly Manor, because of course they did. It wasn’t too expensive, and Henry – as annoying as he can be- actually did everything in his power to make the day special. They'd saved for almost two years, and Henry and Dani’s mom chipped in, so it was doable, especially with most of their savings going on the move to America in the new year. Dani got hooked on wedding shows in the planning of it, a striking difference from her previous poor efforts when she was engaged before.

They invited everyone from the office, although to be fair they sort of hoped the hour drive would turn people off. But Henry offered everyone a three-day weekend, which meant that all of them came. It was fine, though. Good, even. Everyone managed to behave themselves, except Henry who at one point tried to hit on Dani's mum and Peter who kept bothering Jamie about potential wedding crashers. But Dani expected worse, so.  
  
They wanted to keep the group up at the alter fairly small, so Hannah and Rebecca were their Maids of Honour, or Best Women, as they called themselves. Jamie also had Mikey on her side, and Dani had Henry, who was desperate to be a part of his two favourite people’s special day.   
  
Jamie and Dani walked down the aisle to This Will Be an Everlasting Love, Jamie escorted by Mikey and Dani by her mom. Jamie went first, so she was waiting at the end when Dani walked down. Jamie's eyes were red and wet, and she had a big smile on her face, and she was gorgeous. She was all Dani could see.  
  
Dani doesn't remember the ceremony. She has it recorded, of course, so she knows what happened - she knows Mikey and Owen both read short poems, she knows that Viola bizarrely started crying two minutes in, she knows that the celebrant talked about how their rings symbolised love, loyalty and friendship. But all she remembers is Jamie. Dani couldn't keep her eyes off her, stuck on how beautiful she was in her white dress. Dani knows that not a single soul at that ceremony doubted how happy she was to be there.  
  
The reception whirled by as well. Their cake was tall, covered in golden fondant which had Jamie’s favourite flowers etched in black. It sat in a bed of pastel rainbow buttercream flowers. Henry and Owen gave speeches, as well as Dani's mum. Then Jamie gave a speech - Dani cried all the way through it, and then Jamie showed a video she'd put together of their years together, and Dani cried even more.   
  
And they had their first dance. Dani remembers every second of their first dance. They chose I Shall Believe by Sheryl Crow, an ode to their engagement, and every day that's passed since their wedding it just becomes more and more fitting.  
  
They danced under the spotlight, alone in that crowded room, Dani's arms around Jamie's neck, Jamie's hands on her waist, their foreheads pressed together. Jamie softly sang along, just for Dani to hear. There wasn't anything fancy about it, they just swayed together, because it wasn't for anyone else. It was for them. That song, and that moment, was theirs.   
  
And Dani had known, then, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she would be with Jamie forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two deserve a happy ending.
> 
> Thank you for reading this love story.
> 
> Happy New Year, and may this year be better than the last x


End file.
